Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost
by Tony Namikaze no Baka
Summary: Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! WARNING Multipel naruto, Time trevel, strong!naru yami!Naru another dimension. HIATAUS sementara
1. Chapter 1

Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crosever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurf/comfort  
Pairing : Naruto X ?

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! ya benar semua sama persis seperti yang ku alami. Di dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka.

.

.

.  
Chapter 1 : what!

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Terdengar suara rintik hujan perlahan tapi pasti sedikit demi sedikit tapi tepat dengan kesabaran yang teruji sang air suci membasuh area yang menjadi pertumpahan darah.

Lubang dalam,sedang, maupun raksasa menjadi penghias area yang sudah sangat buruk. seakan enggan sang rumput menumbuhinya 3 tahun pasca perang yang merenggut beribu-ribu nyawa tak berdosa alampun marah marah kepada keserakahan manusia dengan ego dan aroganismenya menghancurkan ekosistem alam

Untuk satu tujuan yang mereka sebut perdamaian! Tapi apakah benar perdamaian ada? Apakah benar jika semua orang saling memahami satu sama lain mereka akan mendapatkan yang namanya Perdamaian?

Jawabannya iya! benar semua itu memang benar apa adanya tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah ia memenangkan perperangan dan mendapat gelar pahlawan juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat semua saling memahami! dia malah terlupakan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang bisa mengertikannya!

"aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" pria itu berkata lirih dalam pelukan sang hujan surai kuning masnya layu bagaikan hatinya yang sudah tidak bisa mekar lagi.

"aku harus pergi dari dunia ini! Di sini sudah tidak ada tempat yang bisa ku singgahi untuk sekedar membaringkan lelah di hati"

Pria itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tidak lama ia merubahnya menjadi bentuk segi tiga memasukan selasela jarinya yang tekatup satu sama lain.

Ia merapal segel tangan selama beberapa menit dan setelahnya hujan makin deras awan makin mendung di dominasi dengan warna hitam serta percikan-percikan listrika.

"selamat tinggal selamanya masa lalu ku"

Duuuaaaaaaar!

Pria itu mengatakan kata terakhirnya sebelum di telan oleh seberkas halilintar bertekanan lebih dari 100.000volt.

Seakan tersapu bersih dan di telan bumi tidak ada sama sekali sisi dari pria itu dia benar-benar pergi dari sini untuk selamanya.

.

.

-Tokyo, Jepang-

.

.  
Di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di kota tokyo berdiri seorang remaja bersurai pirang ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan blazer biru menutupi tubuh tegapnya mata biru bagaikan samudra memandang kesekeliling dengan tatapan kosong seolah tanpa emosi mata itu terlihat mati.

Kriiink!

Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kantongnya ia merogoh dan mengambil sumber suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah sebuah gadget

"moshi moshi"jawab pria tersebut

'ya kau ada di mana Naruto ketua memanggil mu' sebuah suara menginstruksikannya yang sekarang teridentifikasi bernama Naruto.

"baik aku akan ke sana sekarang"Naruto memasukan lagi gadgetnya dan dia terjun bebas dari atap gedung itu

flasssh...!

Saat hendak menyentuh tanah Naruto sudah menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning.

.

.

-Unknow pleace-

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan telah berkumpul beberapa orang tidak tertinggal juga Naruto yang bersedekap di bagian dinding paling belakang.

"saatnya kalian menyebar sudah saatnya mereka tahu apa itu rasa sakit" ucap seorang leader yang berdiri di sebuah podium

"ha'i lader-sama" ucap mereka serempak dan menghilang kecuali Naruto yang masih bersender.

"Fox aku ingin kau menyerang saat 3 fraksi melakukan konfrensi"

"bukankah masih satu minggu lagi?"Naruto menjawab sambil berjalan menuju sang Leader dan duduk di kursi kosong.

"benar tapi sebelum itu kau harus memata-matai mereka agar aku bisa memberi mu bantuan di hari itu"

" remehkan aku! aku bisa membantai mereka semua dengan mudah"jawab Naruto yang mendengus dan menaikan aurannya.

"hahaha aku percaya itu! Baiklah mulai besok kau bersekolah di akademi Kuoh dan ingat misi kita"

"hn,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju bagian gelap dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Di sebuah kamar sederhana kini Naruto berada dia duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di kamarnya dan menggenggam sebuah potret usang"apakah yang ku lakukan ini benar?"ucapnya lirih

Rasa kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya sudah sangat gelap dan membuatnya terasa sangat menderita

Setiap saat ia memandang potret usang itu hatinya menjadi perih sangat menyiksa raga dan juga jiwanya,rasa kehilangn sesosok makhluk yang amat berharga bahinya kini menjerumuskannya kedalam sebuah jurang kebencian dan kehampaan

Walupun masih bisa ia menyelamatkan dirinya tapi ia tetap memilih berada di dalam jurang tersebut entah hingga kapan.

Ia menunggu! menunggu seorang yang bisa menggantikan sosok 'dia' dan mengisi lubang di hatinya tapi apa daya ia tidak rela untuk melupakan 'dia' dari hatinya walaupun sudah banyak orang yang mencoba menggantikan sosok 'dia' tapi tidak ada yang bisa dan sama denganya bukan karna suatu masalah tapi ia terlalu takut untuk membuka hatinya.

Ia tidak mau untuk kesekian kalinya kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya oleh karna itu ia menutup hatinya dan melangkah sendiri menjadi suatu kehampaan yang mungkin akan ia sesali nanti.

.

.

.

Kuoh Akademi

.

.  
Di sebuah sekolah bergaya eropa yang memilili resolusi 8:3 siswi dan siswanya kini tengah ramai para murid berjalan untuk menuju kelasnya masing-masing dan ada juga yang melakukan aktivitas lain

Ting tong ting tong!

Terdengar suara bel bedentum tanda pelajaran akan di mulai dengan itu para siswa dan siswi akan memulai aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar

-Kelas 12 A-

Disinilah Naruto berada ia berdiri di depan pintu menunggu sang sensei memanggilnya untuk memperkenalkan Nama dan tempat duduk.

"Namikaze-san silahkan masuk!"Terdengar suara yang menginstrupsinya Naruto pun menjawab dan mulai melangkah menuju bagian dalam kelas.

Sreeeeeg! (sfx:pintu di geser)

Dari arah pintu yang terbuka para siswa dan siswi mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada objek yang beberapa saat lagi terlihat oleh mereka.

Mereka menahan nafas secara serempak saat objek bersurai kuning panjang wajah tampan kulit mulus tanpa cacat di tambah 3 pasang garis di pipinya menambah kesan imut dan tubuh yang atletis.

"Aku Naruto namikaze salam kenal"ucap remaja itu dengan tatapan datar membuat seluruh kelas menjadi hening.

1detik

5detik

10detik

KYAAAAAAAAAA TAMPAAAAN!

Pikik semua siswi minus 2 gadis cantik bersurai merah dan dark blue menatapnya penuh curiga.

"baiklah Namikaze-san silahkan duduk di sebelah himeijima-san tolong angkat tangan mu" perintah guru tersebebut

Dengan tatapan kosongnya Naruto melihat seorang gadis cantik nan sexy yang mengacungkan tangannya dan ia pun berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

'auranya aneh'batin gadis bersurai merah yang ada di depan tempat duduk Naruto.

.

.

.  
-Time skip-

.

Dengan langkah santainya Naruto berjalan dalam keramaian kota yang baru saja ia singgahi tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura abnormal dari angel fallen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"heh ada gagak juga di tempat ini?"Setelah mengatakan itu ia berbelok di sebuah gang dan menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning.

Di sebuah danau terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam kecoklatan serta sedikit kuning di bagian depan mengenakan kimono coklat dan seorang remaja bersurai mereka berdua sedang memancin

"di saat suasana sedang memanas ternyata orang seperti anda masih bisa bersantai"

Kedua pria berbeda zaman itu mendengar suara yang menginstrupsikan mereka untuk menengok. Dan mereka melihat seorang blonde yang berjalan santai menuju tempatnya.

"siapa kau?"tanya Azazel

"aku?"Naruto menjawab itu saat ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri "aku bukan siapa-siapa. Itu tidak penting sekarang yang terpenting adalah kenapa kau bisa bersantai-santai di sini padahal ketiga fraksi sedang bergolak gubernur Malaikat jatuh?"tanya Naruto.

'siapa dia kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang ku'batin Azazel syok

"apa maksud mu hah? Jangan sok tahu kau tentang kami" sergap remaja yang berada di samping Azazel.

"sok tahu?hahaha kau benar-benar lucu! aku bahkan lebih tahu dari mu sekiryuutei" jawab Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"si-siapa KAU sebenarnya dan kenapa kau kenal dengan ku?"

"haaah, dasar bodoh sudah ku katakan aku lebih tahu dari mu"Naruto menggela nafas dan menatap Isse dengan tatapan kosong seakan tatapan itu tanpa emosi dan menusuk jiwanya.

'mata itu kenapa dengannya ekspresi yang benar-benar sendu'batin Azazel.

"apa maksud mu berada di sini dan berbicara tentang itu apa tujuan mu haah?"ucap Azazel mulai menaikan auranya.

"oh aku tidak sengaja lewat dan merasakan aura mu! Itu saja"ujar Naruto santai.

"jangan bercanda! Cepat pergi sebelum aku menghajar mu!"

"ck. sombong! silahkan kalau kau mau menghajar ku aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mu"

"sialan kau! boster gear ayo kita hajar orang menyebalkan itu"

[Booster]

Terdengar suara mekanik dan detik berikutnya lengan kiri isse terbungkus sarung tangan Naga merah. Isse berlari menuju Naruto dia mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Naruto tapi

Zwuuuuuz

Isse membelalakan matanya saat tinju penuh tenaganya hanya menembus tubuh Naruto

Tidak hanya itu Isse berlari lagi kearah Naruto sekarang dia mencoba memukulnya tapi apa daya bagaikan memukul air yang dalam semua seranga Isse hanya menembus tubuh remaja kuning itu.

"apakah cuma itu kekuatan mu Sekiryuutei? Sekarang giliran ku!" Naruto melompat keudara dia mengatupkan kedua lengannya dan merapal beberapa insou Masih di udara

[ Katon : bakufu ranbu ]

Dari mulutnya dia menyemburkan api vortex dengan intensitas tinggi api itu melesat menuju isse yang membelalakan matanya!

Buuuuuuuuuuum!

Terjadi ledakan kecil dari serangan itu membuat kawah kecil dengan asap debu yang mengepul.

"apa tujuan mu hah?"

Terdengar suara dari kepulan asap yang memudar dan menampakan sosok isse yang berdiri bersama Azazel yang masih mengaktivkan sihir pertahanan.

"aku hanya menyapa saja dan aku ingatkan bawalah banyak penjaga saat konfrensi karna aku akan datang dan menghancurkan kalian!" Ucap Naruto saat kedua matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan pola suriken bermata 3.

"sampai jumpa di pertemuan" tambahnya lagi dan dia menghilang termakan gelombang vortex di mata kirinya

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N: hay hay ketemu lagi sama saya author yang kadang authis dan juga ababil fic baru yeah haha sory padahal belum tamat yang ono malah bikin lg

Tp tenang ini cuma coba-coba ko and mau ngrasain bkin fic romance, hurf/comfor dan ada yang beda di sini si Naru jahat loch! Haha

Testing testing ini cuma fic percobaan tapi mungkin bisa di lanjut kalau ada yang suport hehe

Jaa! Tony uciha Namikaze out


	2. Chapter 2 : Salahkah aku?

Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurt/comfort, Angst (maybe)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto X ?

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! ya benar semua sama persis seperti yang ku alami. Di dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka.

.

.

.  
Chapter 2 : salahkah aku?

.

.

-Akademi Kuoh-

.

.  
terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul tapi sepertinya mereka bukan teman karna terlihat 2 orang berbeda gander menodongkan pedang di leher pria bersurai perak!

"apapun yang terjadi kami tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk bertarung di sini Hakuryuuko!"Ucap gadis bersurai biru dengan potongan rambut seleher.

"aku tahu! Kalau tubuh kalian bergetar saat ini, jadi jangan sombong! Melawan gagak tua saja kalian tidak becus apa lagi aku?"pria itu menyeriangai puas dengan ucapannya.

Prok! prok! prok!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari dari arah belakan membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria bersurai kuning berwajah datar tengah menatap mereka.

"tidak ku sangka pagi ini akan bertemu kedua Naga langit di sini" ucap pria itu dengan nada mengejek dan sedikit menyeringai.

Semua yang berada di sana tampak membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Naruto kecuali Vali yang mengembangkan senyum maniak bertarungnya. apa lagi issei yang tampak sangat syok "K-kau! Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"aku?"naruto menunjuk pakaiannya"Lihat saja apa yang ku kenakan dasar bo-"

Sriiiink!

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya sepasang pedang sudah bertengger manis di tenggorokannya.

"ow...ow...ow bukankah tidak sopan menodongkan pedang kepada orang yang belum kalian kenal? Di tambah aku murid sekolah ini!" Naruto menjawab dengan santai dan wajah tetap datar seakan tidak takut oleh ketajaman benda yang ada di lehernya.

"kami tahu kau adalah yang menyerang issei semalam dan Naruto aku tidak menyangka kau orang seperti itu"

"hahaha maaf soal itu rias aku tidak sengaja!"

Xenovia dan Kiba menatap tidak percaya saat Naruto mengatakan itu serta berjalan santai melewati mereka dan menembus pedang yang menempel di lehernya

'ba-bagai mana bisa' batin keduanya

"ternyata kau berada di sini Fox" tanya vali yang sudah menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"ya aku di printahkan Leader dan ada apa kau di sini?"Naruto membalikan tubuhnya sekarang ia bersama Vali memandang kelompok Gremory yang masih terdiam.

"aku hanya menyapa rival ku tapi sayang dia terlalu lemah"merasa di remehkan Isse mengepal kuat kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

"tunggu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa kalian saling kenal? dan siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?" ucap Rias yang meninggikan suaranya.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa Rias Gremory! dan itu tidak penting! Aku jadi bosan sekarang! maaf mengganggu kalian"Mata biru dengan tatapan kosong Naruto perlahan berubah merah dengan 3 tomoe mengitarinya dan perlahan-lahan berputar membentuk pola shuriken bermata 3."aku hampir lupa sebaiknya kalian perkuat pertahanan pada hari itu karna aku akan datang mengacau"

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dalam pusaran vortex di mata kirinya di ikuti Vali yang terbang dengan sayap [diving divinding].

"Sial! Kenapa harus ada mereka?"

"tenangkan emosi mu Isse aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukai mu"ucap Rias yang menyentuh bahu isse dan merekapun beranjak pergi menuju club penelitian ilmu gaib.

'tatapan itu penuh kepedihan aku bisa merasakannya dan aku tau yang kau rasakan Naruto! dan pada akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi 'batin gadis bersurai dark blue.

.

.

-Naruto's home-

.

.  
"kau begitu mirip dengannya dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu lagi"

Hatinya sakit jantungnya berdebar kencang tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia menatap sosok gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan, mata indah yang ia rindukan dan paras yang menawan itulah yang ia ingat dan saat ini menjadi beban di fikirannya! Kenapa? Kenapa? setiap kali memandang gadis itu ia bisa melihat 'dia' dalam diri gadis itu.

"Apakah itu cinta?"

Cinta...?apa benar itu cinta kalau memang benar cinta! kenapa harus pada paras dan sosok yang sama?

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengambil gadget di atas mejanya dan menekan satu persatu tombol dalam phonselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang

Tapi sebelum ia menekan tombol pangil phoneselnya bergetar dan tampak jelas di layarnya sebuah Nama menghubunginya.

"moshi moshi!" jawabnya.

'Na-Naruto temui aku di taman pukul 9 ada yang penting harus ku bicarakan' terdengar suara wanita dalam speker teleponnya.

"baiklah"jawaanya singkat dan langsung menutup pembicaraannya.

DEG

"rasa itu lagi"

Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan rasa itu datang kembali menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya.

Kesediha,kebencian,kehilangan dan penyesalan bercampur dengan rasa yang baru saja menyerangnya membuat hatinya teramat sakit.

"aku harus kesana"Naruto duduk di kasurnya menyilangkan kedua kaki untuk bersila dan dia mulai bermeditasi.

.

.  
-Dimensi Kamui-

.

Di sebuah ruangan raksasa yang tergenangi air terdapat sebuah kolam besar dengan 9 bagian yang terbagi di sinilah Naruto berada dan dia berjalan menuju kolam tersebut.

"tanpa kalian tidak ada yang mengerti ku dan tidak ada tempat ku tuk berbagi cepatlah pulih dan temani aku"

ucapnya lirih ia menatap ke sembilan kolam itu dengan pandangan yang lain dari biasanya. tampak jelas dari iris blue shapire itu memancarkan kesedihan tidak ada lagi kehampaan dan kekosongan raut wajahnyapun menampakan ekspresi sedih bukan datar seperti yang ia pasang di depan publik.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah altar yang berada tidak jauh dari kolam tersebut nampak sebuah katana bergagang hitam bersilang dengan sebuah kipas besar.

Sriiiink!

Naruto mengambil katana itu dan mengeluarkan dari sarungnya"tetap terjaga walaupun sudah lama aku merindukan mu sebagai partner"

Dia mencium katana itu sebelum memasukanya lagi kedalam sarung setelah itu dia membawanya dan menghilang dalam kamui.

.

.  
-Real world, City park-

.

.  
Di suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya taman kota duduk seorang gadis berparas menawan di salah satu bangku umum gadis itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, iris indahnya terlihat sendu.

Seperti kata pepatah lidah dapat berbohong tapi hati tidak itulah yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan dalam resah ia menunggu seseorang yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat Hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. seorang sosok pria yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan kedamaian yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak kepergian ibunda tercinta.

Apa mungkin ini cinta?

Yah! Siapa yang tahu hanya dia,tuhan dan author yang tau! Tapi semua itu bagaikan malam dan siang dua sosok yang tak mungkin bersatu

Dia jatuh hati kepada seorang pria yang berbeda jenis dengannya, pria itu adalah sesosok manusia sempurna! Sedangkan dirinya? Hanyalah seorang iblis setengah malaikat jatuh suatu aib yang dia sembunyikan dari semua orang kecuali sahabatnya yang sekaligus majikannya.

"Akeno, Maaf membuat mu menunggu!"

Sebuah suara yang ia tunggu akhirnya terdengar" ya tak apa Naruto"dengan senyum menawan dia menjawab ucapan pria bersurai kuning yang berada di sampingnya.

Pria itu duduk di sampingnya dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar suatu sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama pria itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."  
Terjadi keheningan antara kedua insan tersebut. bukannya tidak mau membuka percakapan tapi mereka sedang tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"ada apa kau menghubungi ku?"merasa canggung dengan keheningan ini Naruto membuka percakapan walapun dengan muka datar.

"tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaa mu?"

"aku baik seperti yang kau lihat dan bagaimana dengan mu?"

"aku juga sama baiknya sepertimu"Setelah pertanyaan basa basi itu mereka kembali diam.

"sudah sangat lama ya kita tidak berdua seperti ini"Naruto membuka kembali pembicaraan seraya menggenggam lengan imut gadis anggun di sampingnya.

Dan dia sedikit tersenyum senyum yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah ia tampakan sebuah senyum tulus yang tersirat dari hati untuk mengekspresikan emosinya.

Akeno membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan senyum manis yang menawam"ya sudah sangat lama! Apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"aku tidak mungkin melupakan itu karna kaulah aku bisa selamat"Naruto menanggahkan kepalanya menatap langit dan ia tersenyum mengingat suatu kenangan yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu kasih sayang setelah kepergian 'dia'

"Naruto..."Akeno mengenggam erat tangan pemuda itu dan memarik kerah pakaiannya kedalam bibir ranum mikiknya

Dan merekapun berciuman

Tereng...toreng...toreng...tereng toreng...tereng!(sfx : musik akustik anime high school DxD)

Akeno bisa merasakan penokakan saat pemuda itu tidak membalas ciuman itu dan memaksa untuk melepasnya.

Tapi ia tidak rela, tidak rela untuk melepaskan bibir sang pemuda dari bibirnya. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit sangat sakit saat pemuda itu menokaknya. Tapi ia tetap memaksa pemuda itu dan terus menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian Akeno merasakan Naruto mebalas bibirnya. seharusnya ia kecewa karna Naruto hanya membalas bukan atas kasih sayang melainkan nafsu. tapi rasa yang membuatnya gila bagaikan menghisap sebatang ganja membiarkannya untuk menikmati setiap inci dari bibir sang pemuda dan ia candu dengan itu candu dengan rasa yang membuat akal sehatnya pergi entah kemana.

Mungkin ini ego? Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu! ia hanya ingin memberi tahu sang pemuda tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

''ah"!

Terdengar suara desahan saat mereka melepaskan rasa itu untuk mengambil oksigen.

Tapi dengan cepat Naruto mengklaim bibir merah nan menggoda sang gadis. Kini giliranya untuk mengutarakan apa yang iya rasakan.

Sentuhan seksual yang membuat keduanya merasakan penderitaan masing-maring saling menyampaikan perasaanya dalam isyarat yang mungkin tidak masuk akal! Tapi memang ini yang sebenarnya dengan ciuman itu mereka bisa memahami apa yang mereka rasakan.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia merasakan lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Akeno ciuman itu memanas.

Dia tau bahwa ini memang egois hanya membalas ciuman itu karna nafsu tapi sekarang ia sadar. Sadar dengan apa yang gadis itu rasakan dan sadar ia juga merasakannya.

"Mmhn!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akeno mendesah tapi sekarang matanya terbuka dengan tatapan sendu.

Dan dia menitikan air mata

Bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata kebahagiaan karna sang pemuda telah mengerti apa yang iya rasakan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Akeno!"

Melepaskan jeratan bibirnya Naruto membelai wajah gadis tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dalam gerakan itu pula ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari wajah ayu Akeno dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti diri mu"

"tidak kau tidak salah ini murni kesalahan ku karna aku jatuh cinta kepada mu tapi..." ucapan Akeno terhenti untuk sejenak dan ia menatap blue shappire yang memberinya suatu rasa.

"Tapi apa?"

"biarkan aku menjadi pengobat kesal mu! biarkan aku menyayangi mu dan berikanlah aku rasa itu sama seperti kau memberikannya kepada 'dia'. Aku akan menjadi pengisi dalam lubang di hati mu! Karna aku...hikz...mencintai...hikz...mu!"

Hancur! Semua hancur berkeping-keping saat sang gadis mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatnya tertegun saat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di bahunya.

Bukan tidak mau membalasnya tapi ia terauma atas kehilangan sosok yang amat berharga membuatnya takut! Takut untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan gadis yang memang iya cintai dan takut untuk kehilangan lagi!

"maaf aku tidak bi...bis-"

Plaaaaak!

Sebuah telapak tangan menghantam pipi naruto dengan keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh aku mengharapkan mu yang jelas-jelas amat berbeda dengan ku. Aku tidak memasalahkan itu aku tahu Naruto kalau kau masih mengingat 'dia' dan juga aku tidak peduli kalau harus di anggap penghianat karna mencintai musuh fraksi ku tapi ku mohon...hikz...ja-jangan...hikz...jangan katakan tidak"

Disinilah ia merasa amat bersalah kepada gadis di hadapannya ia menyesal sangat menyesal dengan apa yang iya ucapkan. andai saja dia lebih peka terhadap perasaan gadis di hadapannya mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukanya pada Akeno dan mulutnya ia dekatkan di telinga sang gadis serta berbisik!

"aku juga mencintai mu Akeno tapi kau tahu jalan kita berbeda kau putih dan aku hitam kita bagaikan siang dan malam,baik dan jahat, yin dan yang. Yang tak mungkin bersatu karna aku berjalan dalam dunia hitam yang di penuh ilusi ini"

"jalan hidup ku saat ini sungguh berbahaya apa lagi kalau mereka mengetahui siapa aku! oleh karna itu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan mu kita bisa bersama selamanya karna bahaya selalu mengintai ku. Dan aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat berharga bagiku"

"semua ku lakukan karna aku mencintai mu Akeno!"Rasanya bagaikan sudah menyelesaikan tugas berat ia bebas bebas dengan perasaan yang ada di hatinya karna sudah mengeluarkan semua rasanya.

"arigatou Naruto arigatou aku juga mencintai mu"Begitu pula Akeno dia benar-benar bahagia mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan untuk hatinya.  
Mereka saling tatap dan kini dengan pancaran mata dan wajah yang merekah

Perlahan-lahan keduanya mendekat dan melanjutkan sesuatu yang tetunda! Mereka saling berciuman.

'ingatlah Akeno walaupun kita sudah bersama aku akan menjaga mu agar berada tetap dalam trek putih walaupun aku berjalan dalam dunia hitam dan entah sampai kapan! Kita kan selalu berbeda'

.

.

.

-Kuoh akademi, day of confrension-

.

.

.  
Di suatu ruangan yang cukup besar telah  
berkumpul beberpa orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi bagi 3 fraksi,

Dari golongan iblis di pimpin oleh lucifer  
dan laviathan ada keluarga rias dan sona sebagai pengawal mereka.

Dari golongan malaikat yang di pimpin oleh Mickhael ada Irina shidou dia  
pengawal dari salah satu saraph.

Dan dari golongan angel fallen di pimpin  
Azazel ada Hakuryuuko sebagai pengawal  
pemimpin grigori.

"hay mickhael aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu" ucap Azazel.

"apa itu Azazel?"

"apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Naruto namikaze"

"tidak aku tidak mengenalnya! apa ada sesuatu tentangnya?"

"beberapa hari yang lalu dia menyerang ku dan Sekiryuutei serta dia bilang akan menyerang kita hari ini!" ucapan Azazel bagaikan bom yang meledak membuat seisi ruangan syok kecuali Vali yang tampak menyeringai.

"ta-tapi untuk apa dia menyerang dan apa yang bisa di lakukan manusia biasa?"kali ini giliran Sirzachs yang angkat suara!

"jangan remehkan dia Sir aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda darinya tapi lebih baik kita bertanya kepada orang yang lebih mengenalnya dan dia juga ada di sini"

"siapa yang mengenalnya di sini?"tanya Serafal

"Vali aku mendengar dari Rias bahwa kau berbica denganya secara akrab dan apa kau mengenalnya,hm?" semua orang menatap Vali dengan intens sedangkan dia hanya menyeringai.

"heh. mungkin kalian lupa atau memang tidak tau nama aslinya? Aku mengenalnya karna aku pernah bertarung dengannya dia adalah seorang yang sangat kuat bagi ku!"

Penjelasan Vali membuat semua orang terdiam dan hanya ada satu dalam fikiran mereka'seberapa kuat orang itu hingga sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa mengatakan kalau orang itu sangat kuat baginya'

"maaf mengganggu waktunya tapi aku harus menagih hutang kalian pada ku!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria berbicara membuat mereka semua memalingkan wajah kebelakang dan menemukan pusaran ruang dan waktu yang memunculkan sesosok remaja bersurai kuning dan wajah tampan.

"na-naruto?" ucap kelompok Gremory serempak dan mereka memasang sikap bertarung.

'aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenal mu dan menyerang mu maafkan aku' batin Akeno

"Naruto apa sebenarnya tujuan mu? dan apa maksud mu menyerang kami?"

"wah ternyata kalian sudah tau nama ku?sungguh mengagumkan. Dan untuk tujuan ku aku hanya menuntuk balas atas perbuatan kalian di masa lalu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICA KAU BRENGSEK"

Setelah mengatakan itu Isse berlari menyerbu Naruto di ikuti Xenovia dan Kiba.

"cih,sombong" dengan seringai yang makin melebar mata biru Naruto berputar dengan cepat dan berubah menjadi pola shuriken bermata tiga . Dan sekarang Isse,Kiba, dan Xenovia sudah berada satu meter dari Naruto hendak menebasnya dengan senjata masing-masing

Slasss! (sfx: benda menembus)

Semua mata melebar menyaksikan apa yang mereka lihat karna ketiga serangan dari Issei,Xenovia, dan Kiba hanya menembus tubuh sang pemuda.

Bagaikan hantu di zaman moderen tentunya hantu yang nyata.

"ke-kuatan macam apa itu" ujar Sirzach yang pertama sadar dari syok.

"jadi kalian mau main kasar heh? Baiklah aku akan melayani kalian berdansa di luar!" dengan itu iya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan sudah berada di lapangan.

"cih,manusia sombong aku akan melayaninya"ujar Azazel yang mulai berdiri dari kursinya

"tunggu Azazel biarkan kami yang melawannya" ucap Rias dan mereka semua menuju lapangan.

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan mereka di kagetkan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan munculnya portal sihir raksasa di langit dan banyak penyihir yang menyerang pasukan 3 fraksi.

"Dasar licik jadi ini jebakan!"

"hahaha apa kau baru sadar Azazel? Kelicikan itu di perlukan dalam sebuah perang" jawab Naruto yang menyeringai kejam.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di samping Naruto dan menampakan sesosok wanita paruh baya mengenakan kaca mata"kerja bagus Fox!"puji wanita itu.

"heh?padahal aku tidak butuh bantuan dari mu Katerea! Tapi tak apalah leader yang menginginkannya!"

Semua yang berada di situ bersiaga

"jadi kau bersekongkol dengan bocah kuning itu Katerea laviathan?" tanya Azazel.

"apa tujuan mu Katerea?"tanya Sirzachs.

"aku hanya ingin memusnahkan kalian dan merebut tahta Laviathan yang di curi dari mu Serafal"

"aku...aku bukan pencuri Katerea-chan"bantah Serafal  
yang tidak terima disebut pencuri.

"jangan panggil nama ku dengan nada seperti itu sial!" tegas Katerea dengan nada sombong.

"hahaha kau lucu sekli Katerea"

"kenapa kau tertawa gagak?" bentak Katerea  
dia menyerang dengan Demonic power padat berbentuk bola Azazel menahan serangn  
Katerea dengan pelindung cahaya.

"sir bolehkah aku menghabiri sampah ini?"tanya Azazel

"silahkan sobat"Jawab Sirzachs

"Sirzachs-sama izinkan kami melawan orang itu" ucap Isse saat menunjuk Naruto yang masih berdiri santai. dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sirzachs.

"jadi lawan ku Sekiryuutei eh?" ledek Naruto.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU SIAAAL"

"cih. seorang yang hanya besar bicara seperti mu dan tidak menyadari kekuatanya sendiri akan kalah sebelum perang majulah Sekiryuutei dan tunjukan kepada ku kekuatan mu"

"SIALAN KAAAU"setelah itu Isee berlari menuju Naruto tapi belum sampai ia telah di hentikan oleh Vali.

"minggir kau Vali!"bentak isse

"jangan gegabah hyodouh kekuatan mu tidak sebanding denganya dan dia adalah target ku"ucap Vali menyeringai.

"oh jadi kau akan melawan ku baiklah kalau begitu aku terima tantangan mu Vali"

"itu yang ku tunggu Fox. Balance breaker" ucap Vali dalam sekejap terjadi ledakan aura putih keperakan yang menyilaukan dan detik kemudian Vali telah terbungkus oleh armor putik khas Naga langit.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE.

A/N:Haaaah entah kenapa membuat fic bergender seperti ini sangat susah sy gx pandai buat romance karna gandre saya adventure,matrial art dan battle.

wow saya tersanjung baru 1hari di publish sudah mendapat review lumayan hehehe terimakasih atas dukunganya dan untuk fic Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan. akan sy update hari jum'at kalo gx ada halangan.

terimakasih buat yang udah reviews saran dan dukungannya.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jaa Tony uciha Namikaze out.


	3. Chapter 3 : How are you?

Sebelumnya di Naruto DxD : In Rain You lost.

"jangan gegabah hyodouh kekuatan mu tidak sebanding denganya dan dia adalah target ku"ucap Vali menyeringai.

"oh jadi kau akan melawan ku baiklah kalau begitu aku terima tantangan mu Vali"

"itu yang ku tunggu Fox. Balance breaker" ucap Vali dalam sekejap terjadi ledakan aura putih keperakan yang menyilaukan dan detik kemudian Vali telah terbungkus oleh armor putik khas Naga langit.

.

.

.

Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurt/comfort, Angst (maybe)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto.U X Akeno.H

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! ya benar semua sama persis seperti yang ku alami. Di dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka.

.

.

.  
Chapter 3 : How are you?

.

.

.  
"sekarang semua ada di tangan mu! Kekuatan 2 keturunan ku yang telah menyatu dalam diri mu. Menghasilkan sebuah kekuatan yang tak terbayang. bahkan dengan kekuatan ku sekalipun aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mu. Sekarang selesaikanlah tugas mu bawa perdamaian di bumi ini dan setelah tugas mu selesai di sini! sang raikou akan menjemput mu memindahkan mu ke dunia lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama tapi ingat! Hati mu sangat rapuh sekarang. Kau memiliki kebencian melebihi Indra dan kasih sayang melebihi Ashura. jadi jangan sampai kau salah memilih hitam dan putih ada di genggaman mu juga apapun yang terjadi aku kan selalu mempercayaimu karna kau adalah anak dalam ramalan"

.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan melebihi seorang pendekar pedang Vali melesat mengarahkan tinju besarnya ke wajah Naruto.

BUAAAK!

Terjadi getarah hebat saat tinju Vali bersarang di wajah Naruto membuat pemuda kuning itu terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding bangunan. Dalam seketika dinding itupun hancur.

Naruto menyeringai saat mencoba berdiri tapi belum sempat ia berdiri tegak sebuah pulukan dengan kekuatan dahsyat menghantamnya lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia terkena pukulan dari pria berbalut armor naga putih itu, dan di sekitar sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"pukulan bagus tapi..."dia berdiri lagi dengan santai dan perlahan menghapus darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya"tidak sekuat kelihatanya!" ya sekarang baginya pululan Vali hanyalah sebuah pukulan orang biasa. Tidak sekuat pukulan Madara dan pukulan musuhnya dulu. Baginya pukulan seperti itu hanyalah pulukan anak-anak setelah ia melewati 2 zaman perang yang mempertaruhkan nasip dunia.

[ Senjutsu sage mode : on ]

Setelah mengucapkan itu serta memejamkan matanya kelopak mata Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah dan garis oranye tipis di sekitarnya dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menampakan iris putih dengan pupil horizontal dan tekanan chakra yang besar mengitarinya.

Buaaak!

Pukulan keras dengan dampak destruksip mendarat di perut Vali, dalam seketika menghancurkan armor putih bagian perut yang Vali gunakan dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya melebarkan matanya saat pemuda kuning itu menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapan sang hakuryuuko dan Mendaratkan pukulan yang mampu menghancurkan armor sang Naga langit.

"pu-kulan itu di aliri senjutsu?"

"ya kau benar koneko-chan! Pukulan ku terlapisi senjutsu..." jelas Naruto saat berpaling menatap Koneko dan yang lain menggunakan iris horizontalnya.

"cih, ini menyenangkan kau membuat ku bergairah Fox!"Vali berdiri dengan tegap dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan maniak bertarungnya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap lawanya dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus datar.

Duuuaaaaaar!

Terjadi ledakan di saat bersamaan ledakan itu di hasilkan dari halilintar suci dan blok kekuatan cahaya yang di tembakan Azazel serta Akeno kepada Katerea.

"Fox aku akan menunjukan mu kekuatan ku!"setelah mengatakan itu, Vali terselubung oleh aura putih keperakan hingga menerangi semua tempat tersebut.

Melihat apa yang akan di lalukan Vali. Naruto menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan mengumpulkan cakra di tangan kananya. ia tau Vali akan menggunakan [Judgernaut drive] tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya masuk kedalam mode penghancur yang bisa membuatnya terluka parah.

"Aku, seorang yang hendak bangkit"  
[Mereka akan dimusnahkan!Mereka sudah  
pasti akan dimusnahkan]  
"Akulah Naga Langit yang memegang prinsip  
dominasi yang dicuri dari segalanya"  
[Impian akan berakhir! Ilusi akan dimulai]  
"Aku iri pada ketidakbatasan, dan menginginkan  
impian"  
[Segalanya! Ya, beri kami segalanya!]  
"Aku akan menguasai jalur dominasi naga-"

[Senpo : Cho OdamaRasengan]

sebelum sempat Vali mengucapkan mantra terakhirnya dia harus melebarkan matanya terlebih dahulu saat Naruto sudah berada di hadapanya dan menghantamkan sebuah energi sepiral berkecepatan tinggi yang 2 kali lebih besar dari dirinya dan memiliki dampak destruksip bagi fisik bagian luar dan dalam karna bercampur dengan senjutsu.

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar saat bola sepiral itu membentur tanah meninggalkan kawah kecil di tanah.

"AKENOOO-SAN!" isse berteriak saat sejumlah demonic power terarah pada Akeno yang sudah kelelahan dan tampak pasrah, dengan sekuat tenaga Isse berlari untuk menghalangi serangan tersebut. tapi apa daya dengan kecepatanya yang sekarang! sungguh mustahil untuk tepat waktu menahan serangan tersebut.

dan terjadilah ledakan besar di tempat Akeno berada, asap putih mengepul dengan tebal. menghalangi penglihatan semua orang entah bagaimana nasip Akeno saat ini, tapi itu membuat semua orang tempat itu dengan penuh emosi

lama-kelamaan asap yang mengepul di kawah tersebut menghilang terhempas angin yang berhembus. semua orang mendekati tempat itu tapi di tengah perjalanan mereka syok setelah melihat kerangka tengkorak raksasa setinggi 3 meter berwarna biru. melindungi seorang pria berambut kuning yang tengah memeluk Akeno.

terjadi keheningan dalam beberapa detik. saat mereka melihat sosok kuning yang melindungi akeno adalah musuh mereka.

"FOX KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKANNYA?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia anggap bodoh itu tapi dengan mata merah berpola shuriken bermata 8 dia menatap Katerea dengan tatapan membunuh juga killing intens yang meledak-ledak hingga membuat kawah itu bertambah lebar dan beberapa orang jatuh berlutut.

"aku akan menghabisimu tua bangka!"suara dingin penuh ancaman dilontarkannya. Emosi yang amat besar telah menguasainya baginya melukai orang yang dia sayang sama saja dengan peduli itu rekannya dalam dunia hitam, atau siapapun dia tidak akan memaafkan semua itu.

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning dan muncul dihadapan Katerea dengan sebuah pukulan tapi pukulan itu dapat di tahan oleh Katerea dengan lingkaran sihir pertahananya. Tidak sampai di situ Naruto langsung mendangnya dengan kaki kiri dan membuat katerea jatuh menghantam tanah.

[Dark rasengan]

Katerea yang tergeletak mulai berdiri tapi sebuh bola energi seukuran bola kasti berwarna hitam sudah menghantamnya terjadi ledakan besar untuk sesaat karna bola energi tersebut.

"kau pe-penghianat fo-"

CRAAAAZ

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menusuk jantung Katerea dengan katana bergagang hitam di tangannya.

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"Naruto menoleh kearah Azazel dan yang lain. menatap gubernur malaikat jatuh itu dengan tapatan kosong tanpa emosi tapi memiliki luka yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"apa kau lupa dengan ku Azazel? apakah ini yang kalian berikan pada ku setelah aku merubah dunia kalian? hanya dalam jangka 100 tahun hingga aku di lupakan?"Mata merah sharinganya berubah seperti semula biru bagaikan laut dalam yang menyimpan misteri "tapi aku bisa mema'luminya karna aku adalah yang terbuang"

mendengar perkataan Naruto Azazel membelalak dia baru tahu siapa yang berada di hadapanya"ja-jadi kau?"

"tsk. ternyata benar kau telah melupakan ku setelah kaum mu menghancurkan kebahagiaan ku dan pengorbanan ku di dunia mu! ingatlah Azazel entah kapan tapi pasti suatu saat nanti. aku akan menghancurkan kaum mu yang telah merebut kebahagiaan ku! Aku akan mengajari mu apa itu rasa sakit."nada yang terdengar mengimidasi terlontar olehnya suara penuh penyesalan dan kehancuran secara bersamaan.

Dan dia berjalan menuju Akeno. Tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh gadis itu sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kirinyanya dan membut tubuhnya oleng ke kiri tapi ia masih bisa berdiri setelah mempertahankan berat tubuhnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKENO-SAN ORANG ASING" Isse berteriak ternyata yang menghantam Naruto adalah Isse yang tidak terima senpai-nya di sentuh orang asing apa lagi musuhnya.

Sedangkan Akeno hanya mematung! Tanpa suara tanpa gerak menangis dalam senyap hanya itu yang sekarang bisa dilakukannya. Fikiranya kacau dia dalam 2 pilihan sekarang, 2 pilihan yang mana dia harus memilih kekasihnya dan ikut dengannya tapi dia akan menjadi penghianat dan mengingkari janjinya pada Naruto... Atau di sisi lain ia harus memilih juniornya.

"apa urusan mu Sekiryuutei?" berjalan dengan santai Naruto mendekati Isse

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyentuh akeno-san! Karna itu adalah janji ku"mendengar jawaban Isse membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"apakah itu benar? Apakah kau bisa? Apakah kau mampu melindunginya? Apa kau tidak sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita?" Isse bertambah geram dengan perkataan meremeh yang Naruto lontarkan dan itu membuat Naruto melebarkan seringainya

"Asal kau tahu janji bodoh mu itu akan menghancurkan mu! jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif seperti itu kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata!" tegas Naruto dengan tatapan yang membawa kehampaan dan luka dari iris birunya."ya benar...! semua sama persis seperti yang ku alami. Di dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka."

setelah itu tubuh Naruto terhisap kedalam portal ruang dan waktu vortex yang menghisapnya, diapun menghilan dari tempat itu meninggalkan Isse dan yang lainnya membeku setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Sirzachs aku pergi dulu" Azazel merentangkan ke 12 sayapnya dan terbang melesat dengan sekali kepakannya.

konfrensi sukses dan terjalinnya hubungan antara 3 fraksi tapi dengan itu pula sebuah mistery mengganjal di otak mereka, sosok pria bersurai kuning mistery dalam sebuah mistery yang membuat mereka tidak tau harus apa. tapi yang jelas dan pasti konfrensi itu lancar.

.

.

.  
-Time skip 2 week later-

.

Naruto P.O.V

.Aku Naruto sedang berjalan di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Kadang aku berfikir apakah jalan yang ku tempu ini salah? Apakah aku sudah terperangkap dalam kebencian ini?.

Tanpa sadar aku berada di sebuah danau entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Ah... mungkin karna aku terlalu asyik dalam fikiran ku. Tapi aku bersyukur sampai di danau ini danau ini begitu indah dan airnya juga jernih.

Aku membaringkan tubuh ku di hamparan rumput hijau yang terasa sangat nyaman ini dan membiarkan hembusan angin senja membelai kulit ku.

Andai saja keadaan ini berlangsung selamanya aku pasti sangat bahagia tapi semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi... Entah itu di sini atau di dunia ku suasana seperti hanya sementara.

Merasa sangat nyaman dalam posisi ku, aku memejamkan mata ku dan perlahan rasa kantuk menerpa ku... Tapi saat aku hendak terlelap aku merasakan sebuah hawa yang aku kenali...

Dan benar saja saat aku kembali duduk sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapan ku.

"akhirnya aku menemukan mu juga...nyaa!"

Gadis bersurai hitam dengan tubuh yang menggoda tersaji di hadapan ku dia muncul dari lingkaran itu dengan kata-kata yang menajadi ciri khasnya.

"ada apa Kuroka-chan?"

"ti-tidak aku cuma merindukan mu...nyaaan" haaah dasar kucing merepotkan tapi kenapa wajahnya merah ya apa dia sakit?

"Hey! kenapa dengan wajah mu itu apa kau sakit? Kuroka-chan" saat aku mengatakan itu dia menunduk kaku aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang imut itu bertambah merah bagai kepiting rebus.

Kadang ada yang menanyai ku kenapa aku jadi ceria saat bicara dengan kuroka? padahal aku di kenal sebagai ninja tanpa ekspresi oleh para anggota Khaos brigade

Yap walaupun aku tanpa ekspresi di depan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa dihadapan yokai nekomata ini aku merasa damai dan... tidak perlu menyembunyikan sifat asli ku.

"hey Kuroka-chan apa kau tidak mau duduk di samping ku" ucap ku sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingku.

"baka...baka...baka jangan panggil aku dengan chan lagi...nyaaaa! Aku tidak suka di panggil seperti itu!"

Dia duduk saat menyebut ku baka dan mengembungkan pipinya yang masih merah itu. Dia memang benar-benar imut saat marah "hehe gomen gomen Kuroka soalnya kau terlihat lucu saat aku mengoda mu fufu"

Cubit!

"ittai... Apa yang kau lakukan hah"

"aku hanya menggoda mu...nyaaa dengan memberikan mu sebuah cubitan" dengan wajah tanpa dosa di mengatakan itu seperti 'semua baik ok'

"haaah... Merepotkan! Sebenarnya ada apa kau menemui ku? Kau datang kesini bukan cuma mau mencubit ku kan?" enah kenapa aku merasa jengkel juga dia ada di sini. Tapi lu..

Pluuuk.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman di punggung ku.

Sen-sasi ini op-oppai! Oh dasar kucing penggoda"hey kenapa kau memelu ku? 'Itu' mu nempel tahu"

"fufufu apa yang kau maksud 'itu' Oppai? Apa kau mau melihatnya juga setelah merasakannya...nyaaa?"

Gleek!

Aku menelan liur ku saat kucing sial ini mengatakan itu dengan nada yang begitu erotis di telinga ku aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Benar-benar erotis..!

Eh?... Apa yang ku fikirkan sih" tidak! Kuroka-chan aku tidak mau melihat 'itu' mu"aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut dan berdiri menghadapnya.

"cepat katakan apa yang kau mau sampaikan Kuroka no ero!"

"hei hei ucapan mu kasar sekali Naru no baka! Baiklah aku kesini di perintahkan Leader!"

"apa yang Leader sampaikan" aneh tidak biasanya leader menyuruh orang lain biasanya dia menelphon ku tapi kenapa sekarang dia menyuruh kucing nakal ini?

"dia meminta mu dan aku untuk bergabung di tim Vali karna semua sudah di pecah sekarang menjadi beberapa cabang!"

Merepotkan!...kenapa aku harus dengan si maniak bertarung itu sih"lalu ada berapa cabang sekarang di khaos brigade?"

"kira-kira 5 pertama golongan pahlawan di pimpin oleh Cao cao ke 2 ada golongan Maou lama di pimpin Salba belzebuub ke 3 para penyihir di pimpin oleh Eclud lucifuge ke 4 tim Vali yah...kau tau sendiri pemimpinya dan ke 5 aku tidak tahu tapi kata Leader cabang 3 dan 5 harus di waspadai"

Waw...ini mengejutkan kenapa sekarang kelompok teroris ini di pecah-pecah pasti ada tujuan tertentu dengan rencana ini.

"jadi begitu! Baiklah Kuroka-chan kapan kita bertemu Vali?"

"kira-kira pukul 12 nanti...nyaa!"

sekarang masih pukul 7 jadi ada 5 jam lagi. Ah...aku punya ide"Kuroka-chan maukah kau menemani ku jalan-jalan dulu? Lagi pula masih 5 jam lagi, menunggu itu salah satu yang ku benci kau tahu?"

"ayo...nyaaa jadi kita kencan...nyaaan?"

"hm,!"Dasar kucing penggoda belum kencan saja sudah menggandeng ku seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah lagi pula aku sangat mengenalnya dan juga tau sifatnya.

Kamipun berjalan mengelilingi kota ini tidak sedikit Kuroka menggoda ku tapi aku bisa menahanya walaupun godaanya mematikan.

"lihat! Ada festival di sana apa kau mau ikut Kuroka-chan?"

Wah sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi sebuah festival. Beruntungnya aku hari ini ada festival kembang api di kota ini"ayo...nyaaa ternyata kau bisa romantis juga!"Sial...! Kalau mau aku bisa memberi mu sesuatu yang romantis tahu,

Kami berdua memasuki tempat festival itu dengan bergandengan karna di tempat ini ramai sekali dan padat kembang api akan di mulai pukul 10 tapi tempat ini sudah sangat ramai dan para pengunjung sudah berdesakan di pinggir sungai. mereka berebut tempat yang nyaman untuk menyaksikan festival ini.

"hey Naruto aku mau itu?"aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh Kuroka dan dapat ku lihat tempat peminjaman kimono!

"jadi kau mau menggunakan kimono?" tanpa suara dia mengangguk malu-malu mengiyakan pertanyaan ku

"baiklah ayo!" ajak ku serta menarik lenganya menuju kedalam Distro peminjaman kimono tersebut.

"lama sekali si Kuroka ini?" hampir setengah jam aku menunggu tapi dia belum juga keluar.

"Na-naruto" aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Kucing itu" Kau lam-a"

Oh my god! Kimono biru tua dengan corak putih membalut tubuh molek Kuroka benar-benar cocok dan menawan. aku hampir saja berteriak saat melihatnya.

Deg!

jantung ku berdetak kencang nafasku memburu saat melihat sepasang kuping kucing di kepalanya dan ekor yang menyembul dari pakaian belakangnya benar-benar membuat wajahnya imut.

"naru...Naruto!"

"Ah..." aku baru sadar saat dia memanggil ku"iya ada apa Kuroka-chan"

"kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu apa aku tidak menarik menggunakan ini...nyaaa?"

"tidak! Tidak! Kau sangat menarik,manis dan juga cantik kimono itu sangat pas dan cocok dengan mu juga membuat mu sangat-" aku sengaja menghentikan ucapan terakhir ku untuk mendekati telinganya dan berbisik.

'Kau sangat E.R.O.T.I.S'

Buaaaaak!

Dia menghantam perut ku dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat, itu membuat ku tersungkur dan jatuh di kalinya."A-ampuni aku hime" ucap ku memelas.

"dasar baka baka baka Naruto no echie"Dan akhirnya kami melanjutkan berkeliling Festival ini dengan wajah ku yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"hey Naru ayo kita merapat ke sungai kembang api akan segera di nyalakan"Aku mengangguk dan berjalan bersamanya sampai di tepi sungai yang sepi.

"kurasa ini tempat bagus!" cetus ku saat dan mendapat anggukan darinya. Kami pun duduk di rumput dan menunggu kembang api dinyalakan.

Duaaar!

Duaaar!

Duaaaar!

beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ledakan di langit malam kota ini. kembang api itu sangat indah berwarna-warni dan dengan bebasnya bertransformasi menjadi bunga-bunga api cantik menghiasi langait malam kota ini.

perlahan aku merasa Kuroka menggenggaman kuat tangan ku dan aku menoleh melihat wajahnya.

"..."

dari wajahnya aku melihat suatu rasa senang tapi kenapa matanya meneteskan airmata? dengan inisiatif ku, aku terus memandangainya beberapa saat lalu menyeka cairan bening yang ada di pipinya dengan ibu jari tampak syok saat aku melakukan itu dan dia menatap ku dengan senyuman manis walaupun matanya berair.

"terimakasih Naruto terimakasih" aku hanya bisa mematung saat dia memeluk ku dan terisak di bahu ku.

apa boleh buat mau tidak mau aku membalas pelukanya lembut dan mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. tapi sepertinya dia syok melepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap ku lekat-lekat." kenapa kau berhenti tenang saja. aku akan meminjamkan bahu ku untuk mu malam ini. kau boleh memeluk ku sepuas mu dan menjadikan bahu ku tempat bersandar mu"

"a-arigatou Naru"dia langsung memelu ku dan melanjutkan isakannya. aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini sekarang tapi.

dengan begitu aku tahu apa tujuan ku sekarang aku ingat dengan semua hal yang telah ku lupakan. ya melindungi orang yang berharga bagi ku walaupun dengan nyawa ku aku akan tetap melindungi gadis yang berada di pelukan ku dan juga Akeno.

semua sudah ku putuskan sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan dan apa tujuan ku 'karna itu adalah jalan ninja ku' dan aku adalah Sage of The six path.

"Naruto!"

"ya?"

"te-terimakasih telah membuat ku bahagia aku bersyukur bisa mengenal mu dan dekat dengan mu. kau adalah satu-satunya yang menatap ku dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus di hadapan ku walaupun kadang menjengkelkan"kenapa bawa-bawa itu segala sih.

"terimakasih atas semuanya aku mencintai mu"

cup!

aku melebarkan mata ku saat dia mengecup bibir ku secara tiba-tiba dan mulai melumatnya perlahan aku juga membalas ciumanya dan meneruskan ciuman ini di bawah langit yang terhiasi kembang api menjadikan suasana ini begitu indah.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V off

.

di bawah langit yang di hiasi kembang api sepasang insang memulai suatu ikatan suci walaupun mereka berjalan dalam dunia hitam tapi benih cinta tak pandang siapa, walau semua orang mencoba memisahkan mereka dengan kekuatan mereka akan melawanya dan menghancurkan dinding penghalangan tersebut.

dari sinilah akan di mulai segalanya airmata,cinta,penyesalan dan juga pertarungan sengait menanti mereka!

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N:Hay hay ketemu lagi sama saya author paling ababil dan kadang authis hehe :D

maaf atas keterlambatanya dan terimakasih pada para senpai dan reader yang sudah mendukung fic ini.

dan paling khusus buat yang udah flame haha lu katain gua MAHO? apa gx salah ? kalau misalkan gua MAHO gx mungkin gua bilin fairing yang kaya gini kalo mau flame boleh gua layanin ampe mulut lu bebusah tapi #tarik nafas dalem2# mohon pake akun jangan cuma guest doank and kalo mau flame gua di PM and ancaman lu gx berarti buat gua dan gx ada buktinya? mana gx ada yang ngebuli gua di PM

maaf kalo omongan sy kasar sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Tony uciha namikaze...out!


	4. Chapter 4 : orang yang lain

Sebelumnya di Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost

semua sudah ku putuskan sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan dan apa tujuan ku 'karna itu adalah jalan ninja ku' dan aku adalah Sage of The six path.

"Naruto!"

"ya?"

"te-terimakasih telah membuat ku bahagia aku bersyukur bisa mengenal mu dan dekat dengan mu. kau adalah satu-satunya yang menatap ku dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus di hadapan ku walaupun kadang menjengkelkan"kenapa bawa-bawa itu segala sih.

"terimakasih atas semuanya aku mencintai mu"

cup!

aku melebarkan mata ku saat dia mengecup bibir ku secara tiba-tiba dan mulai melumatnya perlahan aku juga membalas ciumanya dan meneruskan ciuman ini di bawah langit yang terhiasi kembang api menjadikan suasana ini begitu indah.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurt/comfort, Angst (maybe)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto.U X Akeno.H X Kuroka

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! ya benar semua sama persis seperti yang ku alami. Di dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : orang yang berbeda!

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto P.O.V

Malam ini aku Naruto berada di salah satu gedung pencakar langin di kota Tokyo. Mungkin membingungkan kenapa aku di Tokyo padahal apartermen ku ada di Kuoh dan jaraknya juga lumayan jauh dari sini. Tapi apa boleh buat aku di kota ini karna permintaan ketua tim ku yang baru yaitu si manik bertarung Vali lucifer entah kenapa pria tampan seperti dia lebih tertarik kepada pertarungan dari pada wanita.

Eeer...apa mungkin dia punya petis ya aneh? Atau mungakin... Aghhhhhhh buat apa aku memikirkan orang seperti dia.

Oh hampir lupa aku juga di sini bersama si kucing Nakal tapi entah pergi kemana dia sampai sekarang belum kembali.

"Fox..?"aku memalingkan wajah ku ke belakang saat ada suara yang memanggil ku.

"Bikou?"ah ternyata keturunan kedua dari sunwokong the Victorious Fighting Budha. Dia adalah salah satu anggota tim ini yah mungkin terlihat seperti lelucon kalau kau melihatnya dengan wajah yang lucu bergabung dengan kelompok teroris tapi walaupun wajahnya lucu jangan di tanya aku mengakui kehebatanya. walaupun pengendalian senjutsunya masih di bawah ku dan Kuroka tapi dia memiliki kemampuan yang lain dan itu adalah point plus-plus untuk menutupi kelemahanya.

"Oi...apa kau tau kemana Vali Fox?"

"tidak! Bukanya di bersama mu?" aneh? Bukanya Vali selalu bergerak bersama Bikou tapi kenapa di malah bertanya pada ku?

"Tidak! Tadi di perjalan menuju kesini kami berpisah"

"Jadi begitu? Oh ya apa kau melihat si Nekomata genit?" aku heran kenapa lama sekali dia. Tapi tampaknya bikou tidak taku kemana Kuroka. aku duduk di tepi gedung ini sambil membuka kaleng softdrink dan menenggaknya.

"nyaaa? Apa kau mencari ku...nyaa?"

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan minuman di mulut ku saat mendengar suara kucing penggoda itu sangat dekat atau lebih tepatnya di telinga ku" haaaah kau mengagetkan ku Kuroka-chan" aku menggela nafas dan mulai berdiri dan tampaknya yang lain sudah datang.

Akhirnya kami berkumpul dan duduk melingkar di sebelah kiri ku ada Kuroka dan di sebelah kanan ku ada Lee fay sedangkan sisanya ada Bikou,Arthur,Vali.

"Baiklah karna semua telah berkumpul aku akan mulai menjelaskan misi kita"Vali memulai ini tentang misi baru heh? Kira-kira apa misi tentang apa lagi ya?.

"misi kita kali ini adalah mengawasi ke 3 fraksi dari cabang 2"

"bukanya cabang dua itu anggota Maou lama yang di ketuai Salba beelzebub"

"Ya kau benar Arhtur. Menurut leader mereka akan menyabotase Rating game yang di adakan oleh Yondai maou untuk para iblis muda dan mereka akan memulainya saat Gremory melawan Astharoth juga rencananya Leader akan turut ambil bagian dan bagian kita adalah memata-matai Salba karna Leader curiga mereka akan melalukan pemberontakan dan mengacaukan rencana Leader"

Jadi begitu! Tapi tunggu dulu apa tujuan mereka menyabotase Rating game? Ini sangat mencurigakan dan harus di waspadai dan juga apa-apaan leader juga mau ambil bagian?

'ini menarik!'batin ku

"jadi mulai besok kita akan bergerak aku dan Bikou serta Arthur memata-matai Salba dan Naruto,Kuroka juga Lee fay menuju Grigori kalian harus mendapatkan data perkembangan Scrad gear buatan yang sedang di teliti oleh Grigori juga kau harus mendeface(hack) server utama dan data base Grigori apakalian mengerti"

"Ha'i"jawab kami sekali kenapa aku juga yang harus menjebol data base? Terdengar aneh memang malaikat jatuh memiliki teknologi tinggi dan server khusus tapi memang itu kenyataanya, apa lagi sekarang mereka sudah bergabung dengan fraksi iblis pasti Ajuka-sama tidak tinggal diam dan memperkuat wall server mereka.

"hey Vali apakah kau tidak di curigai oleh Azazel dan juga Gremory?"

"tidak! Fox berkat pertarungan kita di konfrensi itu mereka semakin mempercayaiku bahwa aku ada di pihak mereka"

"heh. Kau memang benar-benar licik Vali"

Tapi untunglah rencana Vali untuk menyusup di kubu musuh dan menjadi musuh dalam selimut berjalan lancar. terdengar licik memang tapi apa boleh buat itu demi kelancaran rencana kami.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu aku akan menghubungi kalian besok pagi" ucap ku dan beranjak dari tempat itu dengan [Hiraishin no Jutst]

.

.

.

.

-Kamui dimension-

.

.  
Sesampainya di dalam dimensi kamui aku berjalan menuju sembilan kolam yang berada di ujung tempat ini. tapi beberapa meter lagi aku sampai. aku menghentikan langkahku dan berjalan menuju dinding

'masih tetap terjaga'

Aku mengamati sebuah foto usang yang berada di dinding entah kenapa aku belum bisa melupakan sosoknya walaupun sudah 2abad kepergianya. Mata lavender dan rambut indigo ini, inilah yang ku rindukan, aku sangat merindukannya andai saja aku bisa meng...!

'Ya aku bisa aku bisa menghidupkannya lagi, benar dengan jurus itu aku bisa tapi...'

Chakra ku yang sekarang belum sempurna karna mereka juga belum sebuh total. Sedangkan aku juga harus menyuplai Chakra ku pada mereka agar merangsang regenerasi mereka.

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirku aku tahu sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk...

[Gedo : Rinnei Tensei no Jutsu]

.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V end

.

.

.  
-Under world,pusat teknologi Grigory, pukul 07;00-

.

.

[Senpo : Yoton Rasenshuriken]

Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah bola energi merah yang di kelilingi lava berbentuk shuriken melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghancurkan gerbang pertama dari pusat teknologi Malaikat jatuh"Kuroka ayo!"Naruto dan Kuroka berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Tapi baru saja mereka sampai di depan gerbang ke 2 mereka di hadang oleh 30 malaikat jatuh yang siap dengan tombak cahayanya masing-masing.

"siapa kalian berani-beraninya menyerang markas kami!" ucap salah satu ketua dari malaikat jatuh.

"cih, urusan ku bukan dengan kalian cepat minggir atau ku musnahkan kalian semua!"Naruto mendengus menanggapi malaikat jatuh yang berada di hadapannya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"cih seharus kami yang bilang begitu SERAAAAAANG"

Ke 30 malaikat jatuh itu langsung menyerbu Naruto dan kuroka dengan melemparkan tombak cahaya mereka masing-masing, tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut dan melancarkan serangan balik

Buaaaakkhh!

Sebuah pukulan kuat menghantam salah satu malaikat jatuh dan membuatnya membentur tanah sebelum mati. Merasa geram temanya di bunuh dengan mudah Malaikat jatuh yang lain mengepung Naruto.

"Kuroka pergilah terlebihdahulu biar aku yang mengurus mereka semua"

"ok nyaaa! Jaga diri mu Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan dan Kuroka melesat pergi menuju pusat tekhnologi tersebut. Merasa parnernya sudah pergi Naruto yang menjadi pengalih perhatian langsung menerjang ketua malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"kau fikir kau mampu melawan kami seorang diri? Dasar makhluk rendahan"

" kalau begitu biar ku tunjukan kekuatan dari makhluk rendahan ini"

[Bijuu Mode Yonbi : Yoton no Yoroi]

Sebuah tekanan energi dahsyat terpancar dari tubuh Naruto perlahan energi itu menyelimutinya tubuhnya dan membentuk armor lava panas mode bijuu chakra ekor 4 Yonbi (A/N: seperti mode bijuu 2 yonbi di cannon pas lawan kisame)"ayo kita mulai berpesta"ucap Naruto dengan seringai seorang psikopat.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Kediaman Hyoudoh,pukul 07;30-

.

.

.

Terlihat kelompok Gremory dan juga Azazel sedang mendiskusikan rencana untuk menghadapi Rating game yang di selenggarakan khusus untuk iblis muda.

"jadi lawan kita keluarga Astaroth?"

"ya begitulah issei. menurut pemilihan random kemarin malam. kalian akan melawan mereka 1 minggu lagi jadi ku harap kalian merencanakan strategi yang matang"

"ha'i sensei"jawab kelompok Gremory serempak pada Azazel yang mereka sebut sensei,karna sejak konfrensi 3 fraksi Azazel menjadi penasihat kelompok Gremory dan juga mengajar di Kuoh akademi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi muncul di hadapan Azazel dan menampakan sesosok malaikat jatuh berbadan kekar.

"Gubernur-dono kita dalam keadaan genting"Azazel yang mendengar anak buahnya berbicara dengan raut wajah kacau hanya mengankat alisnya heran.

"ada apa Baraqiel? kenapa wajahmu kacau sekali"

"kita mendapat kabar dari pusat teknologi Grigory bahwa ada 2 anggota Khaos brigade yang menyerang mereka"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari semua yang ada disana memasang wajah syok terutama Azazel dari raut wajahnya dapat di lihat kemarahan yang dia tahan.

"baiklah tunggu aku 5menit lagi dan kita akan membereskan kedua tikus tersebut"

"ha'i"

Setelah itu Azazel bergegas berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi"Kiba,Issei dan Rias ayo ikut aku"ucap Azazel sebelum benar-benar pergi di ikuti ketiga orang yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Underworld,pusat teknologi Grigory, pukul 07;50-

.

.

.

.

.  
Setelah Naruto dan Kuroka mendapatkam data scread gear buatan Grigory dan men-Deface-nya, mereka beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut atau lebih tepatnya bekas pembantaian! Dapat di lihat mayat malaikat jatuh yang berserakan dimana-mana,bau amis darah yang masih segar dan kerusakan yang parah terlihat dimana-mana.

"kau sadis sekali...nyaaa! Membantai mereka semua sendirian dalam waktu 40 menit" ucap gadis bersurai hitam yang menggunakan yukata senada juga ekor kucing yang menyembul dari balik yukata yang iya gunakan.

"aku bukan sadis Kuroka tapi aku punya dendam pribadi pada mereka!"

"apa gara-gara'Dia'...nyaa?"

"hm,sudahlah jangan kau bahas masalah itu. Sekarang apakah Lee fay sudah menyiapkan kita jalur akses kembali kedunia? Aku yakin semua saluran sudah di blok oleh pihak lain."

"serahkan itu pada Lee fay-chan pasti dia sudah menyiapkannya"

"baiklah kalau begitu tapi sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak di undang"benar ucap Naruto baru saja mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan mereka sudah dihadang 1 batalion malaikat jatuh dengan 2 jendral yaitu Azazel dan Baraqiel.

"ara...ara kita terkepung oleh banyak gagak...nyaaaa!"ucap Kuroka yang mendekat pada Naruto dan menyiapkan senjutsunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Naruto" ucap Azazel dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan aura yang mengimidasi.

"tidak banyak. aku hanya ingin membantai semua malaikat jatuh" Naruto menjawab dengan santai dan menyeringai tapi sebaliknya untuk Azazel dan yang lain mendengar ucapan itu bagaikan pernyataan perang terhadap Fraksi mereka.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH TENGIK"

[Raikou]

Tanpa fikir panjang dan matang Baraqiel yang termakan ucapan Naruto menembakan halilintar suci dengan intensitas tinggi pada Naruto hanya memandang datar serangan tersebut dan menyeringai.

[Kamui]

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti di ruangan hampa hadapan Naruto terdistorsi dan menyerap halilintar suci tersebut kedalamnya hingga tidak tersisa.

"ba-bagaimana bi-bisa"Azazel dan Baraqiel tercengan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka, rasanya bagaikan dalam mimpi. halilintar suci yang tadinya hampir mengenai sosok pemuda kuning itu entah bagaimana hilang bagai di telan bumi.

"maaf saja Azazel tapi aku masih banyak urusan yang harus kulakukan jadi anggap saja kau bermimpi karna aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan pembantaian"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan menggenggam tangan Kuroka sebelum benar-benar terhisap gelombang vortex dan menghilang dari hadapan yang hendak mengejar Naruto di tahan oleh Azazel dan mereka berdua pergi dari tempa itu menyisakan anak buah mereka untuk melakukan evaluasi.

.

.

.

.

-Underworld, lilith city-

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan megah dalam sebuah istana tepatnya pusat pemerindahan Iblis. telah hadir beberapa tetua iblis dan YondaiMaou plus Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel. Tengah merundingkan soal penyerangangan Khaos brigade pada istitut teknologi Grigory pagi tadi.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya fraksi mu lakukan pada orang yang menyebut namanya Fox hingga ia memiliki dendam peribada terhadap Malaikat jatuh Azazel?" tanya seorang pria berwajah masculing bersurai merah panjang.

"entahlah Sir tapi kalau tebakan ku benar... apa apakah kau masih ingat tentang seorang yang membantai hampir semua pasukan 3 fraksi?"

"ya aku masih ingat itu! Orang yang entah dari dimensi mana dengan kekuatan yang gila dan kesembilan monster berekornya yang bergabung denganya, hingga dia mendamaikan ke tiga Fraksi dan setelah itu dia menghilang tanpa jejak tapi apa hubunganya orang itu dengan Fox yang menyerang institut teknologi Grigory tadi pagi?"

"Aku curiga pada si Fox walaupun energi yang ia pancarkan lemah tapi aku masih sangat jelas mengingat energi yang orang itu pancarkan sama seperti energi yang di pancarkan Fox dan aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang itu yang di juluki Sage of the six path adalah Fox!"

Bagaikan sebuah peluru yang tepat sasaran, asumsi Azazel sukses membuat semua orang membelalak pasalnya kalau benar Fox yang berjalan dalam dunia hitam adalah Sage of the six path maka tamatlah sudah. Musuh mereka sangatlah kuat kalau memang asumsi itu benar.

"tenanglah tapi itu hanya Asumsi ku bisa saja salah atau sebaliknya"

"Ya kau benar Azazel tapi bisakah kau beri tahu kenapa ia dendam kepada fraksi mu?" kini giliran seorang gadis cantik berwajah imut yang bersuara.

"haaaaa tampaknya ini akan memakan banyak waktu"Azazel menggantung ucapannya untuk menghela nafasnya berat" baiklah semua terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu tepatnya 10 oktober dalam sebuah proyek pengembangan Sacred gear buatan yang melebihi kekuatan Longinus, tapi bukan aku yang mensuport proyek itu dan nama proyek itu adalah..."

"Six path Project"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Unknow pleace-

.

.  
Di sebuah tempat yang gelap.  
Terlihat seorang pria bersurai kuning tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah Laptop mata merahnya liar memandang layar laptop tersebut. Ia merogoh sebuah benda dalam sakunya yang merupakan flash disc. Dengan hati-hati menyambungkannya dengan Laptop dan mengkopi semua data didalamnya.

"Selesai"melihat semua data sudah selesai di copy, pria itu menyeringai puas dan menutup kembali laptopnya.

"Six path project... Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya hahahahaha"Dalam keadaan gelap pria itu tertawa puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

-Tokyo,Jepang pukul 20;50-

.

,

.

.

.  
Di sebuah cafe terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengang memainkan minuman yang sedari tadi iya pesan mata lavender indahnya tampak menatap gelas yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Puk!

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang karna merasa sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pundaknya"maaf hime.. Aku membuat mu menunggu lama"ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan gaya pantat bebek dan wajah tampban yang mampu membuat setiap gadis terlena di buatnya.

" ti-tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk Sasuke-kun" pria yang teridentifikasi sebagai Sasuke duduh di hadapan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"hm, apakah ada tanda-tanda tentang 'dia' Hinata"

"belum...tapi sepertinya banyak aura aneh yang berkeliaran di daerah ini hingga sangat sulit untuk mendeteksi pancaran Chakranya."

"jadi begitu ya! Sudah ku duga tidak akan mudah untuk mencarinya di dimensi ini bahkan walaupun aku menggunakan chakra Indra di tubuh ku untuk mendeteksi chakra Indra di tubuhnya aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa hanya aura kebencian yang bisa ku deteksi"

"tapi aku tidak akan menyerah aku akan menemukanya entah sampai kapan aku akan tetap mencarinya dan membunuhnya."lanjut Sasuke dan merekapun memesan menu makan malam mereka.

Di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit masih di kota tokyo Naruto dan tim Vali tengah berkumpul, mereka mendiskusikan misi yang hari ini mereka bereskan.

"jadi apa kau sudah mendaptkan datanya Fox?"tanya Vali

"ya tenang saja! Semua sudah beres dan tersimpan rapih di dalam sini" jawab Naruto yang menunjukan sebuah Flash disc dari kantong sakunya.

"bagus kalau begitu kita hanya perlu fokus dengan misi selanjutnya jadi mulai besok kita akan bergerak bersamaan"

"maaf Vali tapi aku tidak bisa besok aku ada keperluan yang harus ku selesaikan segera"

"terserah pada mu Fox" mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Vali Naruto langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE !

A/N: hay hay ketemu lagi sama sy author ababil dan paling gaje! Maaf atas keterlambatanya soalnya lagi bnyak job jadi kurang ada waktu padahal mau dari kemarin buat update yang itu

Hehehe apakah pada bingung? Ama alurnya? Dan apa-apaan itu ada sasuke dan hinata segala fufufu.

Terimakasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung,kasih saran dan reviewnya.

Terakhir dari sy sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Masalah besar!

Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurt/comfort, Angst (maybe)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto.U X Kuroka

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! WARNING:Multipelchar! universe strong!naru yami!Naru Sasusaku! doublehinata! another dimension Deathchar (maybe)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : masalah besar!

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Akademi Kuoh,pukul 18;00-

.

.  
Di lapangan kuoh akademi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal ruang dimensi yang makin lama makin besar hingga cukup untuk di masuki orang dewasa.

Dari portal itu tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang berbeda gendre. satu pria berrambut spike panjang berwarna kuning dan satu lagi wanita berambut kuning dengan gaya twin tile wajah mereka hampir mirip hanya gender yang membedakannya.

"Naruko apakah ini tempatnya?"ucap pria bersurai kuning pada wanita yang teridentifikasi bernama Naruko.

"menurut peta dimensi memang di sini tempat 'dia' berada tapi sepertinya ini tempat yang berbeda dan tunggu dulu...ada satu lagi aura yang sama tapi lebih besar dan kuat"

"kalau begitu kita harus waspada sebelum 'dia' mendeteksi kedatangan kita di dimen-"

Sriiiing!

Sebelum sempat pria tersebut menyelesaikan perkataanya sebuah pedang sudah bertengger manis di lehernya. Pria itu juga sempat melirik Naruko tapi gadis yang bersamanya juga mengalami nasib yang sama denganya.

"apa-apaan ini"ucap Pria tersebut yang tidak senang dengan sambutan yang terlalu menegangkan.

"ini adalah sambutan yang pantas untuk teroris seperti mu! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto"bukanya menjawab orang yang menodongkan pedang padanya malah bertanya.

"aku bukan Naruto dan apa maksud mu dengan menyebut ku teroris?"

"sudah jelaskan kau menyerang pertemuan 3 fraksi dan kemarin mencuri data dari institut teknologi Grigory apa itu tidak cukup untuk menyebut mu teroris"sekarang giliran wanita bersurai merah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"tidak kalian salah faham kami baru saja tiba di sini perkenalkan aku Naruko dan itu Kakak ku Nenma kami dari dimensi Konoha 3 dan bukan dari dimensi ini!" jawab Naruko yang menyangkal tentang tuduhan Rias.

"jangan bercanda mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada!"

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan pada mu semua yang kalian ingin tahu tapi bisakah kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman"

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo ikuti aku" lalu Rias dan yang lain berjalan memasuki ruang penelitian ilmu gaib di ikuti Nenma dan Naruko.

.  
Naruko P.O.V on

.

Aku Naruko sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan hal ini baru saja tiba di dimensi yang sangat berbeda ini aku dan kakak ku Nenma Uzumaki langsung di jadikan tahan oleh mereka orang-orang yang memiliki aura aneh dan juga menganggap kami teroris!

Sesampainya kami di dalam sebuah ruangan yang menurut ku sangat kuno di luar tapi dugaan ku salah, di dalam ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman desain ruangannya meniru bangunan eropa kuno.

"sekarang jelaskan pada kami kalau kau memang benar-benar dari dimensi lain!" merepotkan sekali wanita itu tapi apa boleh buat dari pada aku dan kakak ku di tahan terlalu lama oleh mereka!

"perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruko dan dia kakak kembar ku Uzumaki Nenma. Kami berdua adalah agen TTA atau Time Travel of ANBU departermen pertahanan di Konoha 3 yang bertugas untuk memburu Yami Naruto Uzumaki buronan yang kami incar dari 7 dimensi dan juga kami tidak hanya berdua teman kami dari Konoha 2 juga ada di sini tapi kami terpisah gara-gara gesekan dimensi yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi dan membuat kami terpisah,"

"tapi kenapa wajah kakak mu sangat mirip dengan Naruto Namikaze yang tergabung dengan kelompok teroris Khaos brigade?"

"biar kalian tahu yang sebenarnya setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki kembaran yang sangat identik dari segi kehidupan dan juga kekuatanya tapi mereka terbagi dalam 7 dimensi yang berbeda dan buronan kami adalah kembaran ku yang sudah membunuh 4 dari 7 Naruto jadi mungkin saja Naruto yang kalian sebut teroris itu adalah buronan kami atau Naruto ketujuh yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar dari pada 6 Naruto yang lain!" Nenma menghentikan ucapnya untuk mengambil nafas tapi saat dia hendak meneruskan penjelasannya tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di samping ku dan muncul seorang pria paruh bayang dengan warna rambut anehnya.

"yare yare aku juga ingin ikut mendengarkan penjelasan mu!" tampaknya pria itu adalah bagian orang-orang ini! Dapat di lihat jelas karna ia langsung duduk di sebelah wanita berrambut merah itu.

"ok tapi aku juga ingin tahu kalian ini makhluk apa? aku bisa merasakan bahwa kalian bukanlah manusia" giliran ku melontarkan pertanyaan pada mereka karna aura yang mereka pancarkan membuat ku jengkel!

"baiklah kami adalah iblis aku Rias gremory mereka adalah pelayan ku! Dan yang duduk di samping ku adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel!"

Haaaah? Iblis? Malaikat jatuh? Ini membuat ku pusing tapi akhirnya aku mengerti setelah Rias nee-san menceritakan tentang perang antara 3 fraksi dan yang lainnya.

"jadi di dimensi ini juga ada perang ya"gumam ku

"ya kau benar! Tapi coba ceritakan pada ku kenapa kalian memburu Yami Naruto Uzumaki"

"ceritanya panjang sangat panjang diawali dari dimensi konoha 1 Yami Naruto Uzumaki membuat kekacauan dalam perang yang harusnya dia menjadi pahlawan tapi dia malah bersekutu dengan Madara dan Obito lalu dia termakan oleh kegelapanya sendiri dan menyerap kekuatan Madara juga Obito hingga ia memiliki doujutsu paling mengerikan yaitu rinnegan tapi setelah ia memusnahkan seluruh aliansi shinobi ia menghilang dari dimensi Konoha 1 menuju Konoha 2. Asumsi ku mungkin ada yang memberi tahu cara untuk berpindah dimensi tapi itu hanya asumsi ku sementara karna aku belum pernah melihat dia dengan siapapun dia hanya bergerak sendiri."

"setelah ia membunuh Naruto di dimensi 2 ia melanjutkan perburuanya secara acak entah menuju dimensi mana tapi kami dimensi 3 yang sudah memiliki teknologi tinggi menyadari adanya kekacawan yang di buat oleh Yami Naruto Uzumaki ditambah ada 2 orang yang juga mengincar Yami seperti kami kedua orang itu adalah Hinata Hyuga kekasih dari Naruto dimensi 2,Sasuke Uchiha no Indra sahabat dari Naruto dimensi 2 dan Haruno Sakura kekasih Sasuke dimensi 2"

"dan akhirnya beginilah kami memburu atau di buru oleh Yami Naruto Uzumaki"setelah Nenma nii-chan menjelaskan aku melirik raut wajah semua orang seperti antara percaya dan tidak percaya haaaah memang sulit menjelaskan keadaan kami.

"jadi begitu! Kalau memang yang kau katakan benar. Aku percaya karna Naruto Namikaze juga datang dari dimensi lain 100 tahun yang lalu!"

.

.

.

.

-City park kuoh-

.

.

.

.  
Naruto P.O.V on

.

Aku Naruto Namikaze tengah berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang nyaman di pinggiran taman kota aku sedang bermalas-malasan tapi aku sedang menenangkan hati ku karna kemarin malam dan tadi pagi aku merasakan 5 Chakra yang sangat ku kenali Tapi mana mungkin ada 2 chakra yang mirip dengan chakra ku dan juga 4 Chakra yang sama dengan milik teman ku yang sudah mati di dunia ku?

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendeteksi chakra mereka dengan senjutsu semoga firasatku ini salah...

Aku membuat posisi bertapa dan membiarkan seluruh tubuh ku menyerap Chakra alam dalam jumlah banyak!

"ini...sangat dekat?"

Benar saja dugaan ku aku merasakan chakra yang sama dengan chakra ku walaupun agak lemah dan jaraknya ada di dekat sini...

Jleeeb!

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kunai yang menancap di tanah aku melebarkan mata ku saat kunai itu bukan kunai biasa

'kunai dengan kertas peledak'

Buuuuuuuumm!

Untung aku bisa menghindarinya tepat waktu! Aku membuat sikap siaga dan mengedarkan pandangan ku ke segala arah...

Di belakang!

Aku menghindari sebuah tendangan di kepala ku dari arah belakang dengan menggeser kepala ku ke kiri dan menangkap kaki yang menendang ku.

Buaaakh!

Tapi sebuah pukulan bersarang di wajah ku entah sejak kapan dan membuat ku terpental beberapa meter. aku bangkit dan melihat sosok yang menyerang ku.

Ma-mana mungkin?

Aku melebarkan mata ku syok karna orang yang tadi menyerang ku memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ku hanya mata merah dengan iris vertikal dan rambut kuning yang agak panjang dari ku yang membedakan kami.

"yo Naruto apakah kau terkejut melihat ku?"orang itu berbicara dengan nada mengejek yang memuakan dan memasang seulas seriangai setelahnya.

"siapa kau kenapa wajah dan Chakra mu mirip dengan ku" aku bertanya dengan nada datar tapi tunggu dulu aku merasakan kebencian yang sangat kelam dalam Chakranya.

"hahaha perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Dan orang-orang sering menyebut ku Yami"Sebelum sempat aku bertanya lagi orang itu yang menyebut namanya Yami melesat kearah ku dengan sebuah kunai di tanganya.

Traaank!

Aku menahan kunai itu dengan kunai cabang tiga ku lalu aku menendang wajahnya tapi Yami bisa menahan tendangan ku dengan mudah dan membanting ku ke sembarang arah.

"hohoho Reflek yang bagus tapi coba hindari ini"

Lagi-lagi aku di buat terdesak olehnya dia menghilang dari hadapan ku dan muncul di belakang ku dengan membawa [Bijuu rasengan] seukuran bola kasti tapi tetap saja walaupun hanya sebesar itu akan membuat efek yang parah terhadap ku kalau terkena.

Duuuuuum!

Ledakan besar terjadi dari efek [Bijuu rasengan] tersebut dan membuat kawah yang cukup lebar tapi untung saja aku mengaktifkan [Kamui] di waktu yang tepat kalau tidak entah apa jadinya nasib ku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya kenapa kau juga bisa menggunakan tekhnik itu?"

"bukankah sudah ku katakan? Tapi yang jelas aku akan membunuh mu"

Haaah? Membunuh? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Baiklah kalau begini aku akan serius melawan orang asing itu.

[Senjutsu sage mode : on]

Aku mengaktifkan sage mode sempurna ku dan menerjang kearah Yami dengan [Kawakuzu kumite] tapi lagi-lagi dia juga bisa menggunakan taijutsu [Kawakuzu kumite] dan Senjutsu walaupun dengan bantuan bunshinya.

Braaakh!

Buaaakh!

Pukulan,tendangan kami saling beradu dan membuat efek guncangan di udara...siaaaal! Dia juga bisa menyamaiku dalam taijutsu. Aku merasa menggunakan taijutsu akan sia-sia. membuat insou untuk melakukan Ninjutsu

[Katon : bakufu ranbu]

Aku menyemburkan api vortex dengan intensitas tinggi kearah yami dan itu telak akhirnya aku berhasil me-...Tapi kesenangan ku sirna saat melihat dalam kobaran api itu muncul sosok yami dengan chakra berwarna kuning yang melapisinya.

"d-dia juga bisa mode bijuu?"aku tidak habis fikir oleh ini ini membuat ku geram  
"haha ada apa dengan wajah menjijikan seperti itu apakah kau takut Naruto?"

"Siaaaaal...!"

Cukup sudah aku sudah muak dengan ucapan menjengkelkan itu. Aku menerjang dengan menggunakan katana yang baru saja ku keluarkan dan menebas yami tapi di dapat menahanya dengan tangan Chakranya dan melempar ku.

[Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan]

Buuuuuuum!

Yami yang lengah berhasil terkena seranga ku dan efek dari bola spiral penghancur itu membuat kawah yang cukup besar dan hembusan angin kuat.

"se-sejak kapan" Yami meringis kesakitan dan dia mulai bangkit tampaknya serangan ku tidak memikiki efek fatal terhadapnya.

"asal kau tahu saat katana ku kau tahan aku sempat menandai pundak mu dengan segel [Hiraishin]"

"sial! Ternyata kau hebat juga walaupun aku sudah dalam mode bijuu"

"cih, asal kau tahu saja! apa kau kira mode bijuu tidak sempurna mu itu bisa mengalahkan ku"

"hahahaha menarik sungguh menarik kalau begitu aku akan serius melawan mu"Oh shit! Ini kelewatan dia benar-benar serius dan sekarang memakai mode bijuu kurama sempurna dan menyerang ku secara berutal dengan lengang raksasanya.

Buaaaakh!

Aku terpental karna terkena salah satu serangannya. kalu begini terus bisa gawat! Aku yang mulai bangkit di kagetkan oleh sebuah [Bijuudama] dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah ku.

[Jikukan kekkai]

Tepat sebelum [Bijuudama] itu menghantam ku aku berhasil membuat jikukan untuk mengirim serangan itu kelaut lepas. Tapi melihat yang ku lakukan Yami malah menyeringai ala benar memuakkan. Aku akan mengunci pergerakannya dengan ini!.

[Mokuton hijutsu:jukai koutan]

Dari dalam tanah tumbuh akar-akar raksasa yang mengarah kepada Yami dan menggunci pergerakannya.

Yami dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepas jeratan kayu itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya aku menggerakan kedua lengan ku untuk mengontrol jeratan kayu yang melilit yami.

Lalu aku membuat satu bunshin di samping ku. Aku memerintah bunshin ku untuk menyerang Yami selagi aku mengekannya.

[Futon : Cho OdamaRasenshuriken]

Bunshin ku melemparkan [Rasenshuriken] super besar dengan inti [Rasengan] yang ku modifikasi menjadi [Cho Odama Rasengan]. Ini adalah salah satu varian dari Rasengan terakhir kali aku menggunakannya saat aku menyerang Madara tapi dia bisa mennyerapnya.

Duuuuuuuummmm!

Terjadi ledakan super besar dari arah Yami aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan ada pihak dari 3 fraksi yamg datang ketempat ini karna kekacauan yang ku perbuat.

Asap pekat mengepul dari inti ledakan tapi aku bisa melihat sesosok siluet raksasa berwarna hitam keungunan dari pekatnya asap dan itu adalah...

"Susano'o?"Siaaaal! Sebenarnya sekuat apa dia sampai dia bisa menggunakan [Susano'o]

"hahaha serangan yang mengagumkan tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuh ku!"Aku mendengar Yami tertawa dengan nada serkatis itu membuat ku muak!

"YAMI APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAAAH!"

"Hohoho aku ingin membunuh mu dan menyerap kekuatan mu Naruto"

Buuuuumm!

Aku melompat tinggi saat Yami menyerang ku dengan pedang [Susano'o] nya. Ini benar-benar gila dia benar-benar kuat tidak ada cara lain aku harus masuk dalam mode itu!

[Ashura mode]

.

.

.

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi,Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib-

.

.

"Nenma nii-chan apa kau merasakan Chakra ini?"tanya Naruko dan mendapat perhatian dari semua orang.

"Ya aku merasakanya ayo kita kesana!"jawab Nenma yang mulai berdiri.

"Naruko-san ada apa?"merasa ada yang aneh Akeno mulai angkat suara.

"aku merasakan Chakra Yami sedang bertarung dengan seseorang dan letaknya di dekat sini!" jawaban Naruko membuat semua orang syok minus Nenma yang sudah berdiri.

"Terimakasih untuk tempatnya tapi kami harus pergi sekarang"Naruko Menganguk atas ucapan Nenma tapi saat Nenma hendak berjalan langkahnya terhenti karna sebuah lengan menahanya

"kami ikut Nenma-san!" Nenma mengangguk atas ucapan Issei dan ternyata yang menghentikan Nenma adalah mereka semua pergi menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Naruko!

.

.

.  
-Back to Naruto-

.

.  
-Naruto P.O.V on-

.

Aku Naruto dalam [Ashura mode](A:N: bentuknya seperti Bijuu mode tapi dengan 6 tangan dan 3 wajah) mengekang kedua tangan [Susano'o] Yami dengan kedua tangan chakra ku sedangkan keempat tangan chakra yang tersisa membuat [Rasengan] raksasa merasa cukup kuat Aku hantamkan ke empat [Rasengan] tersebut kearah Yami.

Duuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!

Ledakan besar tercipta dan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas [Susano'o] yang Yami gunakan hancur tanpa sisa. Aku menonaktifkan [Ashura mode] ku aku juga terengah-engah

[Enton : kagutsuchi susano'o]

Aku sangat syok mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama jutsu yang sangat ku kenal dan detik berikutnya Yami dan akar yang mengekangnya terbakar api hitam amaterasu.

Tap!

Tap!

Syok! Itulah yang saat ini ku rasakan karna di samping ku berdiri dua orang yang amat ku kenali dilihat dari manapun mereka yang berada di hadapan ku adalah Sasuke dan Sakura!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

"..."aku masih terlalu syok untuk menjawab semua. ini benar-benar di luar dugaan!

"tenanglah aku bisa jelaskan semua ini tapi nanti setelah kita urus orang yang ada di hadapan kita"

Benar juga! Lalu aku memalingkan pandangan ku kedepan dan mendapatkan sosok Yami yang terluka parah walaupun selamat dari keganasan api hitam

"bantuan datang heeh? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mundur dulu kali ini"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yami menghilang dengan menginggalkan seberkas kilat hitam aku yang hendak mengejarnya di hentikan oleh Sasuke.

"tenang saja dia pasti muncul lagi dan saat itu pula kita akan membunuhnya"

"ya tapi bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"aku benar-benar bingung dengan ini pertama orang yang menyerang ku mirip dengan ku kedua orang yang membantu ku adalah Sakura dan Sasuke? Padahal aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepala ku bahwa Sasuke mati di hadapan ku dan Chakranya juga Chakra Indra di tubuhnya di transfer langsung kedalam tubuh ku hingga aku bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan!

"a-ano...a-ku akan menjelaskannya Na-naruto-kun" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapankan sesosok gadis.

"..."

Suaranya! wajahnya imutnya! matanya lavendernya! Dan rambut indigonya!Yang aku rindukan ada dihadapan ku

"Hi-hinata-chan apa be-benar itu kau?"

.

.

.

.  
TE BE CONTINUE! ! !

A/N : Halo halo ketemu lagi sama saya author paling Ababil ampe ficnya jadi ababil kaya gini! Wah kyanya bnyak yang kecewa sasuhina tapi tenang aja! ok udah taukan apa pairinnya siapa pasangan Hinata ufufufu dan apakah udah jelas misterinya? Atau tambah pusing? Hehehe sy harap para Reader gx bingung lagi!

Oh iya mau kasih sekedar info! Kayanya Jum'at ini fic Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan. gx bisa update! Soalnya saya bakal sibuk banget tapi bakal sy usahakan biar tetep update seperti biasa setiap Jum'at hehehe

Sekian dari saya maaf belum bisa balas Reviewnya tapi bakal sy balas semua ko!

Satu lagi dari saya sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6 : My Life Story's

Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer : bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi sensei dan ichie sensei tapi alur dan plot punya saya.

Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Gendrs : Romance,Adventure,Hurt/comfort, Angst (maybe)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto.U X Kuroka

.

.

.

Summary : jika kau tidak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang terlalu manis dan naif kepadanya janganlah berjanji! karna kau akan kehilangannya kehilangan sesosok makhluk yang amat kau sayang. Bercerminlah pada masa lalu ku masa lalu orang lain dan masa lalu orang-orang yang memberikan sebongkah janji dan harapan manis tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menjadi kennyataan semua bagaikan ilusi semata! WARNING:Multipelchar! universe strong!naru yami!Naru Sasusaku! doublehinata! another dimension Deathchar (maybe)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : My life Story !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya Naruto-kun ini aku Hinata"lirih gadis yang berada di hadapan Naruto, seketika tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dari iris blue shappir itu mengalir liquit bening tanda kerinduan yang mendalam tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu ia ucapkan saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sesosok makhluk yang paling dirindukan dan paling berharga baginya tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini! baginya bisa melihat gadis yang ada di hadapanya saja sudah membuatnya merasa puas.

dengan langkah yang gontai Naruto bejalan menghampiri gadis di hadapanya walaupun tubuhnya bergetar kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya tapi dia tetap mendekati sang pujaan hati

[Odama Rasengan] [Odama Rasengan]

Duaaaaaaar!

Dua buah serangan penghancur telak menghantan tubuh Naruto membuat kawah besar yang di slimuti asap tebal  
"kau tidak apa Hinata"ucap Naruko yang berada di lingkar luar kawah menjawab Hinata malah menangis saat melihat efek dari serangan ganda yang di lancarkan oleh Menma dan Naruko.

"hey apa maksud mu Naruko!"bentak Sasuke yang berlari di ikuti Sakura menuju Hinata dan Naruko di sana juga ada Kelompok Gremory dan Azazel.

"apa aku salah Sasuke? Dia itu Yami!"

"bukan di bukan Yami! Yami sudah pergi dari tadi"bentak Sasuke membuat Naruko dan Menma terdiam mereka tidak bisa membantah karna mereka salah! Salah karna sudah menyerang orang sembarang.

"ja-jadi orang itu adalah..."lirih Naruko

"ya aku adalah Naruto Namikaze Sage of the six path" semua orang syok saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kawah. di sana terlihat sosok Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Rikudo sepasang tongkat di genggamnya dan 8 gododama melayang di belakangnya."dan aku akan membunuh kalian berdua karna telah menyerang ku"

Syuut

Braaak!

Naruto melesat kearah Naruko dan Menma yang masih tercengan tapi Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan Susano'o"tenanglah Naruto kami bisa menjelaskannya!"

"apa yang mau kau jelaskan Sasuke! Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Pertama orang yang mirip dengan ku menyerang ku kedua kau datang ketiga kedua orang itu datang dan menyerang ku dan yang lebih parah Hinata! HINATA!...Hina...hikz... Aku merindukannya aku menantinya...hikz...menanti selama 100 tahun untuk menghidupkannya kembali apa kalian fikir 100 adalah waktu yang sebentar? tapi kenapa kalian datang dan"Naruto terduduk lemas di tanah Mode Rikudonya sudah nonaktif dan dia menangis saat mengucapkan semua keluh kesalnya hingga suaranya tidak mampu lagi untuk keluar.

Puk!

Sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu Naruto berusaha membuatnya tenang. Merasa ada yang memeluknya Naruto menengok dan dia mendapati Akeno yang memeluknya"Akeno apa yan kau lakukan?" ucap Rias Gremory yang syok melihat tindakan tiba-tiba dari Queen-nya

Tapi percuma Akeno tidak menghiraukan Rias dia malah memeluk Naruto dengan lebih kencang"cukup Naru cukup! Aku tahu semua tentang mu aku tahu semuanya sudah cukup air mata mu dan hentikan tugas mu aku...aku akan tetap memeluk mu agar kau tenang aku akan menjadi sandaran mu ketika tidak ada lagi tempat mu bersandar, aku akan tetap menerima mu walaupun tidak ada satupun tempat untuk mu kembali karna itu adalah janji ku!"

Deg

Sebuah kata yang berbeda tapi satu makna itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan masa lalunya dimana sifat asli seorang Naruto yang ceria dan membawa harapan telah ia kubur dalam-dalam dan kini hanya ada kebencian di hatinya.

Dia lupa dengan apa yang namanya ceria dia lupa apa yang namanya harapan tapi mendengar ucapan Akeno seolah-olah dia merasakan De Javu.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya tapi bukan senyum merendahkan dan juga bukan senyum palsu yang selalu ia tunjukan di depan umum melainkan senyum tulus secerah mentari pagi yang menghangatkan jiwa siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Arigatou Akeno"

.

.

.

.

.  
-Di Suatu tempat-

"Leader kami mendapat laporan bahwa Fox menghianati kita"

"biarkan saja biar dia bertingkah sesukanya"

"baik tuan"lalu orang tersebut menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya pemimpin tersebut entah pada siapa.

Perlahan dari kegelapan nampak sepasang mata merah yang bersinar di kegelapan" kita hanya perlu menunggu walaupun dia belum mendapatkan semua kekuatannya tapi dia bukanlah musuh yang mudah di takhlukan biarkan dia bertindak sesukanya saat ini dan lebih baik kita melakukan hal yang lain."

"baiklah terserah kau saja aku percya pada mu Yami!"

"khu...khu...khu Six Path projeck di mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib-

.

.

.  
Sekarang semua orang tengah berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, walaupun dalam diam dan keadaan hening tetapi atmosfir di ruangan tersebut begitu tegang pasalnya seorang teroris yang mengacaukan pertemua 3 fraksi dan membobol pusat tekhnologi malaikat jatuh tengah duduk di sana. Ya Naruto Namikaze tengah berkumpul di tempat tersebut karna permintaan dari Naruko dan Menma.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang begitu tegang.

"Baiklah biar aku yang menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi!" jawab Naruko

"ceritanya panjang sangat panjang diawali dari dimensi konoha 1 Yami Naruto Uzumaki membuat kekacauan dalam perang yang harusnya dia menjadi pahlawan tapi dia malah bersekutu dengan Madara dan Obito lalu dia termakan oleh kegelapanya sendiri dan menyerap kekuatan Madara juga Obito hingga ia memiliki doujutsu paling mengerikan yaitu rinnegan tapi setelah ia memusnahkan seluruh aliansi shinobi ia menghilang dari dimensi Konoha 1 menuju Konoha 2. Asumsi ku mungkin ada yang memberi tahu cara untuk berpindah dimensi tapi itu hanya asumsi ku sementara karna aku belum pernah melihat dia dengan siapapun dia hanya bergerak sendiri."

"setelah ia membunuh Naruto di dimensi 2 ia melanjutkan perburuanya secara acak entah menuju dimensi mana tapi kami dimensi 3 yang sudah memiliki teknologi tinggi menyadari adanya kekacawan yang di buat oleh Yami Naruto Uzumaki ditambah ada 2 orang yang juga mengincar Yami seperti kami kedua orang itu adalah Hinata Hyuga kekasih dari Naruto dimensi 2,Sasuke Uchiha no Indra sahabat dari Naruto dimensi 2 dan Haruno Sakura kekasih Sasuke dimensi 2"

"dan akhirnya beginilah kami memburu atau di buru oleh Yami Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto agak syok dengan penjelas Naruko yang panjang lebar tapi dia mampu menutupi rasa syok-nya dengan memasang wajah setoic.

"jadi begitu! Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjelajah dimensi? Dan tau dengan 7 Naruto yang berbeda? Ini sangat mencurigakan kau tahu? Tidak mungkin Yami tahu dengan 7 dimensi dan juga bagaimana dia bisa tahu jutsu Tanken-ka no jigen? " ucap Naruto curiga pasalnya hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa sesuka hati menjelajah dimensi dan kalaupun 'ada' itu tidak mungkin karna jutsu tersebut dia dapatkan dari kakek Rikudo."aku yakin ada yang mendukung Yami"

"dengan kata lain ada dalang dari semua ini!"lanjut Azazel dan itu membuat semua orang syok minus Naruto dengan hipotesa Azazel yang menyatakan ada pihak lain yang mendukung tidak tanduk dari Yami selama ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu untuk meluruskan semua masalah ini aku juga harus mengungkapkan semua Rahasia ku"

.

.

.  
-Flash Back On-

.

.

[Senpou: Jiton Rasengan]

Kini muncul Rasengan dengan perpaduan chakra Shukaku ditelapak tangan Naruto,Rasengan tersebut memiliki motif seperti tubuh Shukaku,kemudian dengan gagah Naruto mengangkat Rasengan  
barunya tersebut

"Akupun juga memilki kekuatan Rikudou," begitu pula Sasuke sebagai partener sekaligus rival-nya yang tak mau kalah.

[Chidori]

muncul Chidori dari tangan kiri Sasuke, tapi kali ini Chidori tersebut berbeda dengan yang biasa karna kali ini aliran listrik itu berwarna gelap "Naruto! Arahkan seranganmu padaku, harusnya  
ini akan berhasil!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ini agak membuatku jengkel, tapi sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk meragukanmu" balas Naruto, yang merasa canggung di perintah oleh 'Sahabat' lamanya yang notabenenya adalah 'Rivalnya' dan mereka berdua kini telah siap melakukan kombinasi serangan  
ke Madara.

Melihat lawannya masing-masing mengeluarkan suatu jutsu, Madara kaget bercampur bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat, Sasuke dan Naruto mereka dalam sekejap berhasil mengenai tubuh Madara dari kedua sisi yang berbeda.

Motif segel khas Shukaku-pun mulai menyebar di tubuh bagian kiri Madara akibat serangan Naruto, hingga membuat pergerakannya terkunci tak bisa bergerak

"Naruto! Jutsu yang diberikan oleh Rikudou Sennin padamu.. Kau paham kan?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto disisi satunya

"Ya, ini adalah.."sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapananya mereka di buat syok oleh Madara.

Madara yang seharusnya terkena serangan mereka dengan telak seketika lepas dari serangan mereka

"Dia bergerak!" pekik Naruto begitu kaget. sedangkan Sasuke dengan mata kirinya terkejut melihat sesuatu. "Dia menggunakan bayangannya di  
tempat ini" Madara menukar dirinya dengan bayangan (Limbo) yang ia miliki,sekarang Madara yang asli menghindar dengan terbang menjauh keatas

"Disana!"pekik Sasuke saat melihat Madara yang terbang menjauh pergi menuju suatu tempat

"Sasuke,biar aku yang menghentikan yang ini (Limbo)pergilah mengejar yang asli!" ucap Naruto

'Kalau aku sejauh ini, dia tidak bisa menggunakan penglihatan Rinnegan, aku mulai mengerti bagaimana mata kirimu bekerja Sasuke'ucap Madara dalam hati yang semakin menjauh

"Cepat Sasuke,di depan Madara disana... ada Kakashi-sensei!" ya Madara bukan sekedar menjauh, tapi ia menuju lokasi dimana Kakashi  
berada, sedangkan Kakashi yang masih sangat kelelahan tidak menyadari keberadaan Madara yang mulai mendekat

"Grappp!" sesampainya Madara di dekat Kakashi,dia mengambil paksa mata sharingan milik Kakashi, lalu dengan seenak jidaknya langsung menanamkan mata itu ke mata kirinya.

"Gwaahhh!" Kakashi berteriak kesakitan karna dengan paksa harus kehilangan matanya.

sedangkan di dimensi Kamui dimana Sakura dan Obito berada. Sakura mengarahkan kunai kemata Zetsu Hitam yang berada ditubuh Obito. "Cepat, hancurkan Rinneganku.. aku tidak  
dapat menghentikan Zetsu Hitam ini lagi" ucap Obito

"Aku tahu!" balas Sakura

Kembali ke lokasi Kakashi yang mata sharingannya direbut paksa Madara, Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia menyusul Madara dengan cepatnya. "Kau masih sangat cepat Sasuke" ucap Madara, melihat Sasuke yang telah muncul tepat dibelakangnya Dan dengan kecepatannya itu. dia menebas tubuh Madara membelahnya.

tapi dengan mata baru yang ia miliki, Madara mampu menuju ruang dimensi Kamui yang disana terdapat Sakura dan Obito "Sial!" ucap Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" teriak Madara yang kini telah masuk ke dimensi Kamui, dengan menggunakan tongkat hitamnya ia menyerang, berniat menyelamatkan dan mengambil kembali mata Rinnegan yang satunya.

Jleeb!

Obito dengan sekuat tenaga menghalangi besi hitam yang Madara lempar dan sukses menembus perutnya, membiarkan dirinya menjadi tameng bagi Sakura yang siap dengan kunainya untuk menghancurkan mata Rinnegan Obito. "Sekarang!"teriak Obito memerintah Sakuru untuk menusuk matanya.

[Bansou ten'in]

Tapi tepat sesaat ujung Kunai yang Sakura gunakan hendak menusuk mata Obito, Obito tertarik dengan paksa oleh Madara."saatnya mengambil mata ku!"

Argaaaaaaaaaaa!

Obito menjerit kesakitan saat Madara merebut paksa mata Rinnegan sebelah kiri Obito. Dan dia dengan cepat berpindah keluar dari dimensi Kamui.

"aku sudah tidak butuh mata ini!"ucap Madara. Dengan seenak jidatnya mencabut mata sharingan kiri yang ia peroleh dari Kakashi dan memasang mata Rinnegan di mata kirinya."dengan begini kekuatam kt sudah sempurna!"ucap Madara menyeringai dan membuang Sharingan kiri Kakashi tepat di hadapan sang pemilik.

"sialan kau Madara!" bentak Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Kakashi

"ayo kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat Naruto!"

Syuuut!

Braaakh!

Dalam kecepatan diluar akal sehat Madara memukut Naruto dan menyebabkan getaran udara yang dahsyat tapi untungnya Naruto masih bisa menahan pukulan tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tongkatnya walaupun dia terpental cukup jauh.

'ck,kekuatanya meningkat dengan derastis.'batin Naruto lalu Naruto maju menyerbu madara dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah cepat! Dia memukul Madara dengan tongkatnya tepat di kepala tapi sebuah perisai yang terbentuk dari Godoudama menahan pukulan tongkatnya.

Kraak!

Saking kuatnya pukulan Naruto membuat perisai Godoudama Madara hancur berkeping-keping!. Tapi saat itu pula Naruto membelalak karna sebuah godoudama melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Buuuuum!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di medan pertempuran saat Godoudama tersebut meledak. Asap tebal yang mengepul dari kawah bekas ledakan mulai menghilang"jadi kau menahanya?"ucap Madara dengan nada mengejek saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di inti kawah tersebut di kelilingi perisai Godoudama.

Syuut!

Naruto menyerang Madara kembali kini di tangannya telah tercipta sebuah [Bijuu Rasengan] seukuran bola basket karna efek dari Senjutsu yang memperbesar [Bijuu Rasengan[ Tapi begitu Naruto menghantamkan serangan tersebut Madara mengadunya dengan [Godou dama] tapi entah kenapa [Bijuu Dama] tersebut terserap oleh [Godou Dama] milik Madara"heh apakah cuma ini kekuatan mu Uzumaki Naruto? Menyedihkan!"ucap Madara mengejek tapi Naruto tidak tampak kesal karna di ejek malah Naruto menyeringi puas dengan ejekan Madara

[Chidori]

Madara membelalak saat Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya dengan menghantamkan [Chidori] dan menembus perut Madara!"jadi ini taktik kalian hahaha menarik sangat menarik"ucap Madara tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya karna tertembus [Chidori]

"Sekarang Kabuto!" mata Madara membulat seketika saat sebuah bola hitam dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dirinya tapi yang membuat ia syok bukan hal tersebut melainkan bola hitam yang menuju kearahnya bawa oleh Naga chakra berwarna kemerah dan berputar dengan cepat menandakan bahwa bola tersebut siap meledak kapan saja.

[Senpou : Hakugeki no Jutsu]

Ledakan cahaya putih menyilaukan dengan suara yang memekikan telinga menyebar di area pertempuran. Jutsu pelumpuh paling efektif dan mematikan walaupun sekuat apapun Musuh tersebut tapi tetap saja jutsu ini mampu melumpuhkan setiap tulang sendi dan semua panca indra karna jutsu tersebut menyerang melalui indra pendengaran dan indra pengelihatan, jadi sebanyak apapun atau sesempuran apapun kontrol chakra musuh tetap saja jutsu tersebut tidak dapat di patahkan kecuali orang yang memiliki chakra senjutsu Naga.

Agrrrr!

Madara menjerit kesakitan saat jutsu tersebut mulai bereaksi tapi beda halnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak terkena efek jutsu tersebut karna Kabuto telah meneransfer sebagian chakra sage-nya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke menjemputnya sedangkan Naruto mendapat sebagian Chakra sage Kabuto dari Sasuke yang telah di tandai segel tanda Hirashin oleh Naruto. Oleh sebab itu Chakra Naruto secara tidak langsung terhubung dengan Chakra Sasuke.

karna kerja dari Hiraishin segel adalah terhubungnya Chakra pengguna dengan Chakra orang yang di tandai oleh Hiraishin segel. Maka dari itu Naruto juga memiliki Chakra sage Naga.

"Naruto lakukan Jutsu yang di berikan oleh petapa Rikudou! Aku akan menahan Madara semampuku!"

"baiklah! Sasuke tolong tahan dia 5 menit!"tanpa Basa basi Naruto merapal sebuh Insou yang sangat rumit perlahan telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang memiliki tanda matahari memancarkan cahaya emas lalu dalam sekali hentakan Naruto memukul dada Madara dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

[Fuinjutsu : Rikudou Fuin]

Setelah itu tesjadi ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata menyebar keseluruh Area pertempuran.

.

.

.  
-Unkenow Pleace-

.  
Naruto P.O.V on

Setelah aku memakai Jutsu yang kakek Rikudou berikan pada ku aku tidak tahu sekarang aku berada dimana hanya ada gegelapan dimana-mana. sepanjang mata melihat dan sejauh aku menerawang tetap saja hanya ada kegelapan. kegelapan yang memiliki rasa takut,sedih,kesepian,kebencian dan kesombongan!

aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau rasa tersebut mulai masuk melalui setiap inci pori-pori di kulit ku rasa yang sangat gelap ini entah kenapa membuat ku muak dengan segalanya.

"terimalah aku Naruato serap aku dan gunakan aku agar kau menjadi dewa! dewa dari segala manusia dan dewa dari semua makhluk di dunia ini" aku mendengar sebuah suara yang menyeramkan dan bergema di tempat ini.

"yang benar saja dewa katanya? mana mungkin aku akan menjadi dewa aku tidak ada NIAT untuk menjadi dewa!" apa-apaan ini? lalu aku menyadari sesuatu di hadapan ku sebuah mata Rinnegan berwarna Mereh darah dengan 9 tomoe. mata itu persis seperti mata Juubi

"jadi tadi adalah suara Juubi?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU UNTUK MENYERAP KU DENGAN AKU YANG BERGABUNG DENGAN MU KITA BISA MEMBUAT KEDAMAIAN DAN MENAKHLUKAN DUNIA!"

"BUKANKAH SELAMA INI KAU SELALU MENGINGINKAN PERDAMAIAN? OLEH KARNA ITU SERAPLAH AKU DAN BUATLAH PERDAMAIAN!"ucap Juubi panjang lebar. memang benar yang dia katakan tapi aku tidak akan terhasud dengan tipu dayanya

"Cih. yang benar saja apa kau fikir dengan kekuatan besar perdamaian bisa terwujud? kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu maka KAU salah besar Juubi! kekuatan memang akan mewujudkan perdamaian! tapi perdamaian yang fana dan sekejap! karna kekuatan yang besar akan membawa bencana besar pula! seperti halnya kisah Ibunda Kakek Rikudou Kaguya Ototsutsuki! dia memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat tapi karna kekuatan dahsyat tersebutlah membuatnya menjadi lupa diri dan akhirnya..."

"membawa mala petaka dan bibit dari semua masalah di masa sekarang. kekuatan yang kau bicarakan hanya akan menimbulkan kesengsaraan, kehancuran, kesedihan dan luka yang berakhir menjadi lingkaran rantai setan yaitu DENDAM!"

"Oleh karna itu aku tidak akan pernah menyerap kekuatan mu dan memakai kekuatan mu untuk mewujudkan impian ku tapi aku akan mewujudkan hal itu dengan Kasih Sayang, cinta dan agar semua manusia bisa memahami satu sama lain dan jika semua manusia bisa saling memahami maka perdamaian yang sesungguhnya akan terwujud oleh karna itu aku mempercayainya dan juga akan melaksanakannya karna itu adalah JALAN NINJA KU!"

Setelah aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku Juubi mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga aku harus menutup mata ku dengan kedua tangan ku!

Setelah beberapa saat cahaya tersebut mulai meredup aku membuka mata ku dan pematap sekeliling. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kegelapan tapi aku masih saja tidak tahu aku berada dimana.

Tapi menurut insting ku aku berada di sebuah kuil dengan banyak patung raksasa dan juga... Hey tempat ini seperti kuil yang berada di pulau kura-kura tapi dapat ku tihat dengan jelas perbedaannya karna kuil ini sangat rapi dan tidak ada sama sekali patung yang rusak.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah kolam raksasa di sana aku dapat mengetahui bahwa kolam tersebuat adalah kolam Chakra yang yang tercipta dari 9 bijuu jadi kalau asumsi ku benar itu adalah inti Chakra Juubi!

Setelah beberapa saat aku sadar dengan tugas kt berada di sini! Tugas ku adalah memecah Chakra Juubi menjadi 9 bijuu dan mengekstraknya dari Madara kedalam tubuh ku.

Aku menghentak telapak tangan ku di depan kolam tersebut lalu ke sembilan Chakra Bijuu yang ada di tubuh ku mulai memasuki kolam tersebut.

'Naruto bersiaplah karna kita akan menarik semua dalam sekali hentakan'

'baiklah Kurama!'

Akhirnya setelah informasi yang berharga dari Kurama aku yang di bantu kesembilan bijuu menarik Chakra mereka masing-masing.

Dan pertarungan tarik-menarik Chakrapun terjadi sama seperti saat aku menarik 9 bijuu dari tubuh Rikudou Obito tapi perbedaannya dulu aku di bantu semua teman-teman ku dan semua aliansi Shinobi sedangkan sekarang? Aku hanya sendirian!

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah menarik 50 persen Chakra Juubi tapi tampaknya Juubi mulai melakukan aku sadari sebuah [Bijuu Dama] entah dari mana menghantam ku dan akhirnya aku hanya mendapat 50 persen Chakra Juubi saat sebelum aku kembali kedunia nyata!

.

.

.  
-Naruto P.O.V end-

.

.  
-Real World-

Groaaaaaarrrr!

Naruto dan Sasuke terpental jauh bersama saat tubuh Madara hangus terbakar dan dari punggungnya tumbuh pohon suci Sinjuu! Dengan tiba-tiba dan yang membuat mereka berdua terpental adalah Juubi sempurna yang menyatu dengan Sinjuu!.

Sekarang di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sinjuu yang sudah bersatu dengan inkarnasinya yaitu Juubi membentuk sesosok makhluk raksasa yang tidak jelas bentuknya berekor 10 dengan 3 mata Rinnegan berwarna merah yang di kelilingi 9 tomoe.

"Sasuke ini gawat Juubi dan Sinjuu sudah memasuki bentuk sempurna!"ucap Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"dobe...?apakah kau siap melakukan jutsu tersebut?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai memasuki Susano'o [Indra Mode]

"aku selalu siap Teme!" jawab Naruto yang sudah memasuki bijuu mode [Ashura Mode]

Lalu dari ke 5 tangan [Ashura Mode] Naruto tercipta 5 [Bijuu Rasenshuriken] raksasa sedangkan dari 5 tangan [Indra Mode] Sasuke tercipta [Kagutsuchi Susano'o] raksasa sedangkan 1 telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang memiliki tanda matahari dan 1 telapak tangan kiri Sasuke yang memiliki tanda bulan sabit saling bertautan.

"Ayoooo!"teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saat melepas 10 serangan tersebut bersamaan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ke 10 serangan tersebut melaju kearah Juubi tapi saat mencapai setengah jarak dari Juubi 10 serangan raksasa tersebut bertabrakan dan menyatu.

[ Shakuton : Cho Korin Shippu Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiri ]

.

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

Halo!(lambay-lambay kaya miss universe) bertemu lagi sama saya dengan fic paling gaje di fandom ini hehehe.

Tidak saya sangka respon reader yang minta fic ini update membeludak sampe saya ke banjiran(ke geeran lu thor -_-) hehe maaf atas lamanya update fic ini soalnya ada yang mengganjal di hati saya hehe.

Gx banyak bacot lagi udah terlalu banyak saya ngomong hehehe. silahkan review bagi yang berkenan atau saran,flame dan kritiknya.

Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda dan saya kasih sedikit info sepertinya chapter depan masih membahas flash back yang mengungkap semua derita Naruto!

Sekian dari saya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
